


Тамагочи

by Vodolej



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: - Ведроид мой ведроид!- Кожаный ублюдок мой кожаный ублюдок!Это весь сюжет.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Так как фанфик представляет собой бессовестную компиляцию фандомных фанонов, то спасибо всем! Всех люблю! *3*

_ **Жил-был...** _   
_ **«Король!» — немедленно воскликнут мои маленькие читатели.** _   
_ **Нет, дети, вы не угадали. Жил-был кусок дерева (с)** _

Обстановка в полицейском участке больше всего напоминала горящий бордель, хотя RK900 еще ни разу в жизни не видел пожаров собственными глазами и никогда не был в борделе.  
Собственно, он вообще нигде не был – после финальной отладки он прямиком направился в Центральное Полицейское управление Детройта, и по пути никуда не сворачивал. Он проходил мимо многоэтажных жилых домов, мимо магазинов с большими стеклянными витринами, мимо пекарни, где на подоконнике спал большой рыжий кот, закрыв лапой розовый нос, мимо раритетной телефонной будки, которую почему-то не удосужились снести. У парикмахерской он остановился и несколько минут завороженно смотрел, как без устали крутится сине-красно-белая штука в прозрачной колбе. Серчинг подсказал, что эта штука называется «барбер-пол». RK900 пялился, пока ему не наскучило, потом отправился дальше.

Кажется, первоначально предполагалось, что он должен взять такси и доехать до Полицейского управления, но когда техники закончили финальную отладку, в капсулу, где ждал RK900, заглянул Создатель. Он небрежным жестом отпустил весь техперсонал, вытащил из кармана синей куртки фонарик-ручку и пару секунд поочередно светил RK900 в глаза, потом хмыкнул, улыбнулся и легонько постучал себя фонариком по подбородку. RK900 подумал, что это очаровательно – бессмысленная человеческая привычка, одна из миллиона бессмысленных человеческих занятий, так или иначе направленных на саморазрушение.

\- Ты выбрал имя? – осведомился Создатель, у него улыбались только губы, усмешка не затронула глаза  
\- Нет, - лаконично ответил RK900.  
\- Почему?  
RK900 помедлил.  
\- А надо? – спросил он, и Создатель почему-то рассмеялся, запрокинув голову и морща нос, и вот теперь его глаза осветились весельем.  
Он осторожно взял RK900 за подбородок, подвигал его голову, внимательно рассматривая лицо. Вокруг его светлых холодных глаз собрались смешливые лучики, хотя RK900 не видел ни единой причины для веселья, он не знал, почему Создателю смешно, но на всякий случай улыбнулся, как предписывали социальные нормы.

\- Славный, - с удовлетворением сказал тот и легонько постучал ручкой RK900 по лбу. – Знаешь что, деревянный мальчик, прогуляйся-ка пешком по городу, тебе будет полезно.  
Программный код немедленно сообщил о фактической ошибке, RK900 не был деревянным ни единой своей деталью, но он проигнорировал – он обнаружил и осмыслил отсылку, и снова улыбнулся, так полагалось реагировать на шутку.

Создатель наблюдал, как он одевается. Волосы на его затылке топорщились неаккуратно собранным хвостиком, из которого во все стороны выбивались темные волоски. RK900 мог бы сказать, что резинка лопнет через две тысячи восемьсот минут непрерывной носки, но промолчал – его мнения не спрашивали. Он аккуратно завязал галстук за две секунды, и выпрямился.

\- Я девиант? – спросил RK900.  
\- А ты как считаешь? – осведомился Создатель, и снова улыбнулся непонятной улыбкой, не соответствующей моменту.  
RK900 моментально прогнал заново программный код, включая внедренные воспоминания модели RК800.  
\- Да? – спросил он неуверенно.  
\- Да, - спокойно ответил Создатель.  
RK900 ощутил что-то, похожее на облегчение - вопрос получил конкретный ответ, а получать ответы было приятно, вызывало удовлетворение.

\- Прогуляйся и осмотрись, - повторил Создатель. – Тебе понравится.  
RK900 испытывал сомнения, но все же кивнул, следуя протоколу вежливости, поправил на плечах куртку и остановился перед тяжелой металлической дверью.  
\- Чего? – спросил Создатель, ухмыляясь. – Тебя перекрестить или что?  
У него подрагивали губы и искрились глаза.

RK900 подумал, что ему, пожалуй, нравятся люди – то есть, в принципе, в общем. В его голове содержался обширный каталог человеческих действий, поступков, творений и преступлений, некоторые из этих вещей вызывали у него неприятные ощущения, вроде фантомного обширного повреждения, но RK900 смотрел на Создателя и понимал, что ему все равно нравится идея завести своего собственного человека, с иррациональными привычками, блестящими глазами и непрогнозируемыми идеями. В людях было очарование непредсказуемого хаоса, который притягивал RK900.

\- До свидания, - вежливо проговорил RK900.  
Создатель помахал ему и тут же забыл о его существовании, уткнувшись в оживший пискнувший планшет. RK900 пару секунд наблюдал, как ритмично бьется яремная вена на его шее, как быстро и хаотически двигаются глазные яблоки, поднимается и опускается грудь, набирая воздух. Он мог разложить едва заметный легкий запах пота и одеколона на компоненты, он мог узнать, чем Создатель завтракал сутки назад, мог сделать довольно точный анализ компонентов крови по одним лишь летучим соединениям, испарившимся с кожи, но не стал этим заниматься.  
RK900 послушался умного совета и прогулялся по Детройту. Ему предстояло здесь существовать, защищать этот город.

Правда вместо Центрального полицейского Управления он попал в горящий бордель. По крайней мере, именно такую аналогию подсказал поиск, когда перед RK900 чуть ли не в две шеренги выстроились любопытные офицеры, рассматривая его, словно он был диковинной аквариумной рыбкой.  
\- А можно всех посмотреть? – осведомился RK900, растянув губы.

Ему хватило часовой прогулки по человеческому городу, чтобы осознать великую силу простой улыбки. Это была еще одна из иррациональных вещей в этом мире, которая сразу очаровала RK900: улыбку нельзя измерить в ньютонах, нельзя сравнить с источником потенциальной или кинетической силы, улыбка – эфемерное понятие, примитивное сокращение мышц, доступное только приматам… но какое выдающееся значение приписывается во всех без исключения человеческих культурах!

Некоторые полицейские рассмеялись, RK900 отметил, что уровень стресса снизился до минимального, а уровень дружелюбия к нему возрос почти на десять процентов. Он старался демонстрировать признаки доброжелательности, принятые в конкретном культурном коде – улыбался, держа ладони раскрытыми, а руки расслабленными, и не забывал вовремя моргать.  
Людей пугал немигающий взгляд, вызывал у них тревожные ассоциации с пресмыкающимися, и еще с психически больными особями. Особями людей, то есть, не пресмыкающихся.

Социальная программа «Новичок в сложившемся коллективе», которую он старательно отрабатывал, не мешала фоновой аналитической обработке данных. RK900 оценивал детективов, запрашивая в базе их рабочие показатели и личные архивные сведения, запротоколированные привычки и особенности. Процент совпадений с его показателями был невысоким, максимальное совпадение достигало всего двадцати восьми процентов.

\- Выберешь себе напарника? – осведомился капитан Фаулер, которого RK900 тоже на всякий случай просканировал.  
\- Именно этим и занимаюсь, сэр, - ответил RK900, голос засбоил, слишком уж большой объем операций приходилось делать одновременно.  
RK900 мог справиться и с большим объемом, но некоторыми чисто косметическими функциями, не имеющими высокого приоритета, приходилось пожертвовать. Капитан едва заметно поморщился от металлических ноток, проскользнувших в голосе, но тут же вернул нейтральное, почти дружелюбное выражение на лице. Профессионально. Это вызывало уважение.

\- А где Гэвин? – спросила женская особь с большим кофейным стаканом в руке.  
«Тина Чень, двадцать шесть лет», - тут же подсказал анализ, углубляясь в подробные сведения, но RK900 отменил процессы, офицера Чень он уже просканировал и не заинтересовался.  
\- Воюет с кофеваркой, - фыркнул со своего места Хэнк Андерсон, лейтенант, пятьдесят три года, в недавнем прошлом алкогольная зависимость.

Андерсон, единственный, не подошел поздороваться с RK900. Вероятно, это как-то было связано с тем, что на его рабочем столе обнаружилась устаревшая деревянная фоторамка с групповой фотографией – лейтенант Андерсон, собака породы сенбернар и модель RK800 в темно-синей футболке.  
Процентный показатель лейтенанта Андерсона взлетел выше пятидесяти процентов, но RK900 оборвал процесс подсчета, не дожидаясь конечного результата. У лейтенанта уже был напарник, который вряд ли уступит, если верить поверхностному сканированию состояния лейтенанта. И хотя RK800 Коннор в данный момент отсутствовал в полицейском участке, отпечаток его девиантной личности каким-то образом ощущался на лейтенанте. Насколько RK900 понимал человеческие аналогии, на Хэнке Андерсоне будто было написано большими красными буквами «ЗАНЯТО».

\- Вот Рид обрадуется, - фыркнула детектив Чень и обернулась.  
RK900 проследил за ее взглядом: на маленькой офисной кухне, отгороженной толстым стеклом, перед кофеваркой, из которой во все стороны брызгал кипяток, приплясывал человек в темно-зеленой ветровке. Стекло не пропускало звук, но RK900 понял, что человек кричит на кофеварку и от бессилия бьет ее руками, пытаясь починить. Непродуктивно.

\- Гэвин, - фыркнул кто-то. – Луддит недоделанный.  
«Гэвин Рид, тридцать шесть лет, детектив» - подсказало сканирование и вывалило еще кучу полезной информации. Процент совместимости моментально подпрыгнул до девяноста шести. RK900 склонил голову набок, внимательно рассматривая своего будущего напарника, который еще не знал, что его выбрали.  
Детектив вызывал смутное чувство узнавания, как будто RK900 встречал его раньше. Ощущение было тревожное, но RK900 отмахнулся - он пока еще плохо управлялся с эмоциями, не всегда отличал их от системных сбоев и ошибок.

Детектив Рид наконец-то прекратил издеваться над техникой и отошел, брезгливо отряхивая промокшую ветровку, по которой стекала кофейная жижа. Он заметил RK900 и замер, несколько секунд его лицо выражало только удивление и легкую растерянность, но потом глаза прищурились, а рот скривился в усмешку, которую RK900 мог стопроцентно идентифицировать как «поганую», «мерзкую», «вредную» и «злобную».

\- Оп-па, еще один ведроид? – голос у детектива тоже был однозначно «поганый» и «злобный».  
От мокрых пятен на ветровке исходил едва заметный пар.  
\- Я RK900, детектив-андроид, присланный из «Киберлайф», любовь всей вашей жизни, - максимально серьезно ответил RK900, отключив эмоции на лице.  
Он с удовольствием сохранил в памяти ошеломленное выражение на физиономии детектива – у того отвисла челюсть, а глаза стали круглыми, потом детектив понял, что его поддразнивают и нахмурился под всеобщий хохот.

RK ничуть не смутился злыми глазами детектива и стиснутыми челюстями, наоборот, он понял, что ему нравится вызывать эмоции у конкретного человека. В этом было заманчивое обещание множества вариаций, а RK900, как и все немногочисленные модели его серии, был очень-очень любопытен.

\- И правда продвинутый ведроид, - прошипел Рид. – Шуточки шутит… может, ты и анекдоты умеешь рассказывать?  
\- Заходят в бар мексиканец и проститутка… - начал было RK900, но детектив Рид свистяще выдохнул сквозь зубы, повернулся и молча ушел.  
RK900 посмотрел в его спину, обтянутую зеленой ветровкой, с эмоцией, которую он идентифицировал как нежность - он предвкушал бесконечные эмоциональные реакции детектива, и это вызывало радость и интерес.

\- Я буду работать с детективом Ридом, - сказал RK900 и посмотрел на капитана Фаулера. – Я должен подкрепить выбор аналитическими выкладками эффективности взаимодействия?  
\- Поверю тебе на слово, - торопливо ответил тот, поморщившись, должно быть, капитан не горел желанием читать дополнительные документы, не имеющие отношения к непосредственной работе.  
Капитан почему-то посмотрел на лейтенанта Андерсона, они обменялись долгим взглядом, которого RK900 не понял – он распознал иронию и скепсис, но большая часть смыслового наполнения осталась ему непонятной.

\- Выбери себе имя, сынок, - посоветовал Фаулер с равнодушно-доброжелательной усмешкой. – Так всем будет проще.  
RK900 кивнул и отправился изучать местную кофеварку, сам он не нуждался в кофе, но его напарник, человек с почти стопроцентной совместимостью с андроидом последней модели, с примитивной кофеваркой договориться не сумел.

RK900 подумал бы, что переоценил или ошибся в детективе, но все его системы были уверены – они поладят. Не детектив и кофеварка, то есть, а детектив Рид и RK900. Даже примерный прогноз их взаимодействия выдавал рабочие результаты выше среднего.  
Детектив Рид был из тех, кто существует на адреналине, сигаретах и кофе, RK900 провел быстрый серчинг и сделал вывод, что приручать строптивый, но перспективный кожаный мешок стоит с малого - с кофе.


	2. Chapter 2

Взломать смартфон детектива Рида было просто. И необходимо.   
RK900 понадобилось всего лишь несколько секунд: логин «Гэвин», пароль «Гэвин», и отпечаток пальца, который RK900 с легкостью воссоздал… серьезно, детектив?!   
RK900 ощущал, словно ему подарили драгоценный подарок, завернутый в несколько слоев красочной упаковки. Он даже не знал, что способен воспринимать настолько положительные эмоции.

Над рабочим местом детектива Рида можно было растянуть транспарант с надписью «Я РАЗДОЛБАЙ». Между стопками комиксов и художественной литературы прятались справочники, которые детектив Рид предусмотрительно прикрыл пластиковыми раскрашенными вручную фигурками пони, динозавров и, - пришлось погуглить, - космодесантников. На неактивном терминале двигался скринсейвер – аквариумные рыбки без устали плавали туда-сюда, на подставке для ручек клубочками накопилась пыль. 

Детектив Рид устроился в кресле, закинув ноги на стол, что было совершенно непрофессионально, натянул капюшон ветровки почти до бровей и увлеченно тыкал пальцами в смартфон, время от времени оттуда доносились пищащие звуки игрушки. Его вид, его захламленный рабочий стол и раздражающе громкий писк смартфона как будто сигнализировали, что детектив совершенно не компетентен и бесполезен, так что нет смысла к нему обращаться и просить его помощи. 

Даже беглое сканирование, которое провел RK900, не погружаясь глубоко в личные данные, совершенно противоречило образу лентяя, который детектив так старательно выстраивал. У Рида был самый высокий в отделе процент раскрываемости, детектив был высококлассной ищейкой – умной, цепкой, дотошной… с поганым характером, но на профессиональные качества это не влияло, скорее даже дополняло их. 

RK900 пришел в восторг от восхитительной дуальности. Своими глазами он видел нахохлившегося мудака в толстовке, у которого весь стол был заляпан засохшим кофе, а из смартфона, - в рабочее время, между прочим, - доносилась музыка популярной игрушки «сложи три конфетки в линию». Но внутренние запросы к архивам и полицейской базе принесли RK900 совершенно другой образ детектива, и этот образ мало соответствовал тому, что RK900 видел. Люди – восхитительно загадочны!

В общем, когда детектив отложил смартфон на липкий стол и ушел на маленькую кухоньку варить кофе, RK900 немедленно хакнул чужую защиту. Он смутно осознавал, что нарушает несколько статутов о личной жизни, но он так поразился и увлекся, изучая найденные сокровища, что задвинул этические предупреждения в наименьший приоритет.

На рабочем терминале по-прежнему плавали рыбки, но этим RK900 уже не обманулся – старенький поцарапанный смартфон, дважды залитый пивом и один раз почему-то молоком, был главным рабочим инструментом детектива… помимо его изворотливого, цепкого и дотошного ума, конечно же.   
RK900 быстро просканировал километровые заметки, отметил время активности детектива, залез в его личные настройки и с одобрительной иронией осознал, что никаких игрушек у Рида в смартфоне вообще-то нет, тот просто зациклил звуковую дорожку, исключительно чтобы раздражать коллег и создавать впечатление безделья.   
Судя по всему, что RK900 сумел обнаружить, детектив был законченным трудоголиком, который и днем, и ночью пахал на благо Детройта. У него не было семьи, детей, судя по статусам в соцсетях, он даже ни с кем не встречался, детектив был совершенно одинок.

«Женат на работе», - серчинг подсказал человеческое выражение. RK900 испытал странное чувство, которое пришлось прогнать еще раз, чтобы разобрать на составляющие – уважение, гордость и нежность к кожаному мешку, который оправдал доверие и оказался не так прост. 

Детектив вернулся со стаканчиком и хищно покосился на RK900 – в его глазах отразилось отчаянное желание вылить кофе за шиворот свежеиспеченному напарнику, но он сдержался и плюхнулся в кресло. RK900, конечно же, не пялился на него, он вообще занимался кучей рабочих дел одновременно: заполнял накопившиеся отчеты, на которые детектив подзабил, сверял список улик по делу, которым детектив как раз занимался, на фоновом режиме просматривал прохождение «Старкрафт», раз уж детектив увлекался этой темой, устанавливал новые обновления, обрабатывал данные по старым делам Рида, включая глухие висяки, перед которым даже тот оказался бессилен. И копался во взломанных соцсетях, конечно же, игнорируя то и дело выскакивающие уведомления о недопустимом вмешательстве в личную жизнь.

RK900 как раз нашел увлекательную анкету, привязанную к аккаунту детектива через фейковую почту, но не успел скопировать ее содержимое – детективу наскучило залипать в телефон, он стащил капюшон ветровки, взъерошил волосы, отставил полупустой стаканчик, подошел к RK900 и постучал костяшками ему по лбу.   
\- Слышь, ведроид? - вкрадчиво проговорил детектив.   
Глаза у него были воспаленные, розовые, щетина неопрятно топорщилась по линии широкой челюсти. Детектив Рид капитально не высыпался, злоупотреблял кофе и сигаретами, и по примерной прикидке RK900 имел почти нулевые шансы дожить не только до пенсии, но даже до пятидесятилетия… если никто не займется выравниванием его шансов, разумеется. 

\- Да, Гэвви, любовь моя? – в тон ему отозвался RK900, не отвлекаясь от основных дел.   
Он мог одновременно прокручивать геймплей в ускоренном режиме, читать опись содержимого карманов потерпевшего и при этом смотреть на детектива Рида, которому захотелось развлечься за чужой счет.   
Как RK900 и спрогнозировал, детектив поперхнулся и уставился на него круглыми глазами, он привык к медленной социализации модели RK800 и не ожидал, что более продвинутая модель моментально научится давать ему отлуп. 

\- Ты это… охуел? – неуверенно проговорил детектив, выбитый из колеи.  
\- А вы? – парировал RK900 и все-таки свернул фоновый просмотр игрушки. – Я не ведроид, кожаный мешок!  
\- Кожаный ублюдок, - машинально поправил его детектив.  
\- Принято, - тут же отозвался RK900 и изобразил улыбку.   
Рид растерялся, RK900 решил, что сейчас тот отойдет, но детектив все стоял возле него и пялился. 

\- Че, уже и имя придумал? – прищурился Рид и с хрустом поскреб щетину. – Поделишься с классом?  
\- В процессе выбора, - признался RK900.  
Детектив встрепенулся и осклабился, показав удивительно ровные и белые зубы для человека его профессии, ежедневно рискующего получить ушибы по лицу. В верхнем и нижнем ряду выделялись заостренные в пределах нормы клыки, серчинг зачем-то подкинул информацию, что такую улыбку среди людей называют «волчьей», хотя тут же сообщил, что волки, в силу строения челюсти и животной психологии, не могут улыбаться в привычном понимании, это лишь человеческое восприятие оскала. Еще зачем-то поступила противоречивая информация, что волки в цирке не выступают, так что RK900 на время заблокировал дальнейшие поиски потоковой информации.

Детектив Рид выпрямился и расправил плечи, торжественно хлопнул RK900 по одному плечу, потом по другому, потом прикоснулся к волосам, для этого ему пришлось подняться на цыпочки.  
\- Нарекаю тебя Анусом, - заявил детектив, едва не лопаясь от самодовольства. – Неси с гордостью эту честь…  
У него дрожали губы, он начал задыхаться и издавать едва слышные похрюкивающие звуки, предвестники громкого смеха. 

Вообще RK900 считал это милым и забавным, но еще он считал, что детектив Рид должен осознать свое место в их тандеме, поэтому включил обратно фоновый серчинг, за миллисекунду нашел подходящий ситуации ответ и тихо прошипел:  
\- Очко себе нареки, Гэвви.  
К его удовольствию, детектив Рид перестал сиять зубами и хихикать, и снова поперхнулся. Зато рассмеялись его коллеги, которые, словно стервятники, подкрались послушать, как общепризнанный мудак Гэвин Рид раскатывает железяку-новичка. 

\- Охуеть! – только и сказал детектив Рид. – Ведроид, ты что, уже превратился в настоящего мальчика?  
RK900 моментально нашел отсылку, сформулировал ответ… но не стал озвучивать, он обнаружил куда лучший выбор, так что просто легонько прикоснулся пальцем к кончику носа отшатнувшегося детектива и сказал:  
\- Буп!  
Детектив с чувством выматерился и почти сбежал на рабочее место, поглядывая взволнованно и настороженно, словно боялся, что новый андроид сошел с ума. RK900 ощутил удовлетворение, ему определенно нравилось взаимодействовать с детективом Ридом.   
На детектива действовали только иррациональные методы, которые выбивались из привычных ему социальных схем, играть с ним по правилам человеческого социума RK900 не собирался, шансы его успеха были слишком низкими, чтобы полагаться на них. Детектив Рид играл на этом поле намного дольше. На целую жизнь с ее бесконечной вариативностью. 

RK900 вернулся к работе – и к отложенной анкете, которую он хотел изучить со всем вниманием. Он не испытал даже слабого удивления, обнаружив, что детектив Рид предпочитает принимающую позицию и тяготеет к мазохизму. RK900 знал это и без специализированных анкет, достаточно было посмотреть на небритую физиономию с несведенным на переносице шрамом, чтобы сделать соответствующие выводы касательно поведения, манеры держать себя и психологических особенностей. Но вот подробности… анкета была устаревшая, пятилетней давности, однако детектив не обновлял ее, из чего RK900 сделал выводы, что пристрастие к порке, асфиксии и контролю над оргазмом остались неизменными. 

Детектив снова залип в смартфоне, задумчиво поскреб вихрастый затылок, рассеянно посмотрел в полупустой стаканчик с холодным кофе, скривился и допил одним глотком. Потом включил терминал и принялся гуглить казалось бы странные и несвязанные вещи – часы работы парка аттракционов и способы обжарки попкорна. Скорее всего, детектив нашел какую-то зацепку, позволявшую ему определить точное время нападения и смерти жертвы.   
RK900 провел самодиагностику и определил, что любуется напряженной фигурой детектива – с того мигом стекла лень, плечи закаменели и подались вперед, челюсть отвердела, воспаленные глаза щурились, выдавая напряженную работу мозга. Детектив напоминал туго сжатую пружину, ищейку, взявшую след. Он барабанил пальцами по столешнице и едва заметно дергался микроскопическими нервными движениями скрытого ликования, когда находил подтверждения своим догадкам.

\- Эй, Рид, - позвал офицер Смит, 29 лет, процент раскрываемости ниже среднего. – Ты же как всегда ничем не занят? Помоги рассортировать документы в архиве!   
Детектив дернулся, уровень его стресса возрос почти до восьмидесяти процентов, сердечный ритм сбился, кончики ушей покраснели от ярости, которую детектив даже не собирался усмирять. RK900 очутился рядом и тяжеловесно положил детективу ладонь на плечо, закрывая его от Смита. Рид дернулся и уставился на него мрачным взглядом.

\- Детектив занят! - рявкнул RK900, чувствуя не только потребность возобновить эффективную работу конкретного детектива, но и желание защитить своего кожаного ублюдка. – Надеюсь, вы сумеете справиться с вашими прямыми обязанностями самостоятельно, офицер.  
Смита перекосило, он пару секунд смотрел на RK900, на Рида, который высунулся из-за его спины с совершенно ошарашенным лицом, потом повернулся и молча ушел. Рид ухмыльнулся.

\- Боже ж ты мой, ведроид! - развеселился Рид. – Как мило с твоей стороны! Ты не только кофе носишь, но еще и крыльями хлопаешь?  
RK900 сымитировал злобный прищур, это было несложно и очень приятно.  
\- Гэвви, - проговорил он с угрозой.  
\- Понял, - тут же ответил Рид и задрал руки, мол, сдаюсь-сдаюсь, не впадай в модус Терминатора. – Так что с именем?   
\- Я составил список из наиболее… приемлемых имен, - ответил RK900, прислонившись бедром к столу детектива. – Ограничил десятком, но…  
\- Озвучь-ка! – воодушевился Рид. – Удиви меня?  
\- Кеннет, Кевин, Конрад, Конан, Рик, Риддик, Роджер, Брайан, Олег…  
\- Риддик?! – восторженно взвыл детектив и одобрительно похлопал RK900 по бедру. – Ты ж мой пластиковый нерд! Ты уже и дотуда докопался?!  
Он вскочил, не усидев на месте, и попытался потрепать RK900 по щеке, RK900 мягко отвел его руку.

\- У-у, задротское ведро с гайками! – веселился Рид, фыркая и хихикая. – Конан, блядь, Варвар! Черепашка, сука, ниндзя!  
\- Детектив, - с прохладцей проговорил RK900.  
Рид унялся, хотя глаза у него по-прежнему блестели, а губы то и дело кривились в улыбке. В принципе, RK900 не имел ничего против веселья, не будь он источником и объектом. Детективу Риду очень шла улыбка - она освещала его уставшее лицо с синяками под глазами и колючей щетиной, и здорово молодила. Процентов на тридцать. 

\- Что такое Олег? – поинтересовался Рид, плюхнувшись обратно в кресло. – Это имя такое?  
RK900 кивнул.  
\- Ричард, - вдруг сказал Рид. – Как тебе? Ты же вылитый Ричард, ведроид!  
RK900 провел быстрое сканирование ассоциативного ряда, - с Ридом приходилось проверять все его выражения, Рид был той еще злоязыкой сволочью, - и усмехнулся.  
\- Давайте угадаю, потому что «Дик», детектив? Как примитивно… как раз в вашем стиле.  
Детектив разочарованно выругался, вероятно, он ожидал более бурной реакции.   
\- Мне нравится, - сказал RK900. – Ричард.   
Рид поднял голову и несколько секунд молча смотрел на него серыми глазами. RK900 снова испытал чувство, что упускает из виду нечто довольно очевидное. Загадка без ответа – отчего лицо детектива казалось настолько знакомым. 

\- Вот и славненько, вед… Дикки, - наконец с кривоватой усмешкой сказал Рид. – Как насчет принести мне кофе? Как-никак, теперь я твой крестный батя, так что сделай мне кофе со всем уважением.  
«Чай, - решил RK900 Ричард, - черный чай с сахаром, достаточно глюкозы и кофеина, чтобы поддерживать работоспособность в ближайшее время, но недостаточно, чтобы перегрузить и без того изношенную сердечно-сосудистую систему».  
Он отзеркалил кривоватую гнусную улыбку Рида и отправился на кухоньку.


	3. Chapter 3

К концу рабочего дня этаж затих. Предпоследними свалили Андерсон и его ручной RK800: они долго переругивались вполголоса перед огромной интерактивной картой. В их общении было что-то изумительно похожее на общение андроидов – они обменивались обрывками фраз, которые было невозможно декодировать постороннему. В конце концов, лейтенант не выдержал, рявкнул вполголоса «Коннор, ты заебал!» и попытался подхватить RK800 под мышки. 

Ричард с любопытством смотрел на них – он был уверен, что лейтенант Андерсон не сможет поднять андроида. Несмотря на иллюзорную хрупкость устаревшей модели, под скином скрывались пластиковый укрепленный корпус и металлокерамическое наполнение. Быстрое сканирование показало, что физическое состояние лейтенанта многократно улучшилось за относительно быстрый промежуток времени, но поднять вес, вдвое больше собственного… и все-таки лейтенант поднял.   
У него побагровела шея, на руках вздулись жилы, а седые волосы, собранные сзади в хвост, намокли от пота, но он потащил Коннора наружу, хрипя сквозь зубы, что обсудить можно и в машине, а он, Хэнк, уже заебался, и хочет жрать, и Сумо, - должно быть, собака, - хочет жрать, и только одному Коннору жрать не хочется… Коннор совершенно безвольно болтался в его руках и ухмылялся, хотя имел сотню возможностей рубануть по шее и вырваться из захвата, но вместо этого болтал ногами в легких голубых кедах, и щурил глаза. Так они и выкатились наружу под бухтение лейтенанта и сияющую улыбку RK800. 

Ричард ощутил неприятное чувство – как будто какой-то клапан внутри его тела прохудился и пропускает циркулирующий тириум. Мерзкое ощущение. Ричард провел быструю диагностику эмоционального состояния и осознал, что это зависть. Не то чтобы он хотел болтаться в объятиях кожаного мешка, это унижало его достоинство, да и вообще достоинство любого андроида, кроме явно дефектного RK800, да и попросту было невыполнимо - его кожаный мешок при всем желании не сумел бы поднять Ричарда. 

Кожаный мешок, словно в ответ на его мысли, громко фыркнул, выражая свое неодобрение произошедшей сценой, и склонился над смартфоном. Наблюдая за его закостеневшей спиной, Ричард сделал два очевидных вывода. Во-первых, детектив Рид тоже испытывал глубочайшую зависть и, наверное, где-то в глубине своей сволочной мудацкой души тоже мечтал, чтобы его завернули в куртку и за шкирку потащили домой. Во-вторых, детектив Рид не собирался идти домой. Ричард быстро покопался в архиве камер наблюдения и обнаружил, что детектив частенько остается на ночь в комнате для отдыха персонала, заворачивается в ветровку или потертую куртку и так спит несколько часов. У тупого кожаного мешка определенно не было никаких шансов дожить до пятидесяти без инсультов и радикулита. 

Ричард закончил последние отчеты, поднялся и подошел к Риду. Тот перевернул смартфон экраном вниз, запрокинул голову, громко хрустнул шеей и сморщился.  
\- Чего тебе, дылда? – спросил он, массируя загривок.  
\- Подбросьте меня домой! – потребовал Ричард.  
Рид взглянул на него с удивлением.  
\- У тебя есть дом? – спросил он. – Я думал, вы все в чуланчике розетки сосете, нет?  
Ричард наклонился над ним, внимательно рассматривая серое и осунувшееся от усталости лицо, с воспаленными глазами и сухими обметавшимися губами.  
\- К тебе домой, умник, - проговорил он тихо и интимно, моментально освоив новый уровень коммуникации. – Я поживу у тебя.  
\- Че-е-е? – ошеломленно спросил Рид. – С хуя бы? Какого хера?  
Он пихнул Ричарда в плечи и поднялся, даже кулаки сжал от негодования. 

\- Я пошутил, - улыбнулся Ричард и покровительственным жестом пригладил встрепанные волосы на макушке детектива. – Я только переночую у вас.   
\- С какой стати? – осведомился Рид, склонив голову набок.  
Ричард мог бы честно отчитаться ему, что уровень стресса детектива зашкаливает за девяносто процентов, а уровень усталости можно измерять в ридах, примерно девять из десяти, осталось чуть-чуть до истощения и обморока. Ричард мог бы выкатить показатели глюкозы и кофеина в крови, уровень белка в почках, коллагена и аминокислот, но он уже достаточно изучил детектива, чтобы понять, что это будет бесполезное сотрясание воздуха. 

\- Вы знаете, - ответил Ричард вместо этого и довольно точно скопировал пошлый жест бровями.   
Рид замер с открытым ртом. Потом отмер, воровато стрельнул взглядом по сторонам и прошипел почти беззвучно:   
\- Ты что, ведроид пластмассовый, трахнуть меня вздумал? Я сам тебя трахну!  
Он подумал секунду и добавил:  
\- Мать твою, говно собачье, жопа!  
И улыбнулся. 

Ричард несколько секунд смотрел на его усталое серое лицо, освещенное улыбкой. Он не сразу сообразил, что надо улыбнуться в ответ, и когда, наконец, отмер, Рид уже отпихнул его и плюхнулся обратно в кресло.   
\- Пошутили и хватит, - утомленно сказал Рид. – Мне надо работать.  
\- Уберите телефон во внутренний карман, - посоветовал Ричард.  
\- Чего?  
\- Телефон, - терпеливо повторил Ричард. – Во внутренний карман.   
\- Зачем? – настороженно спросил детектив Рид.  
\- Чтобы не разбился, - Ричард пожал плечами.  
Детектив, конечно же, его не послушался. 

Ричард потратил несколько секунд на то, чтобы зациклить камеры в опустевшем офисе. Рид выматерился и принялся отчаянно сопротивляться. Ричард с интересом прислушивался к новым ощущениям – держать на руках живого человека было очень… волнительно. Детектив вертелся, пинался, матерился, пытался освободиться, угрожал, злился, но на парковке затих и исподлобья посмотрел на Ричарда злыми глазами.

\- Я передумал, - сообщил Ричард, с легкостью удерживая детектива на весу.   
Теперь, когда детектив перестал изображать из себя дикую кошку, Ричарду больше не приходилось стискивать его на границе членовредительства. Он придерживал Рида за спину и под коленями, а детектив, покраснев до ушей, откинул голову назад, Ричарду на плечо, и едва заметно болтал ногами.

\- Насчет чего? – спросил детектив и вцепился Ричарду в плечи.  
Должно быть, он решил, что Ричард сейчас сбросит его спиной на бетонный пол.  
\- Я поведу, - спокойно ответил Ричард. – Вам нельзя за руль с вашим уровнем стресса.  
\- У меня байк, - сказал Рид.  
\- Я в курсе, - ответил Ричард.  
Рид прищурился.

\- Ты думаешь, я пущу тебя за руль моей детки? – агрессивно спросил он.  
\- Я думаю, что вашего мнения никто не спрашивал, детектив, - передразнил его Ричард и неохотно поставил на ноги. – Вам нельзя за руль, вероятность аварийной ситуации составляет…  
\- Ой, заткнись, блядь! – перебил его детектив. – А у тебя права есть, ведроид?  
\- Нет, Гэвви, - спокойно ответил Ричард. – Мне не нужны права.  
Рид вздрогнул всем телом от гнева, но смолчал. 

Тяжелый мотоцикл детектива Рида, любовно вычищенный и заметно ухоженный, стоял на парковке в одиночестве.   
\- Шлем, - строго сказал Ричард.  
Рид почти минуту смотрел на него, пока Ричард обходил байк, коротко прикасаясь к нему, получая отклик от системы.   
\- Не хочешь спросить адрес, например? – наконец, проговорил Рид.  
\- Я и так знаю, - невозмутимо ответил Ричард. – Садитесь, детектив.   
Рид открыл рот. Закрыл. Выругался. Снова открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать. Закрыл. Потер ладонями серое лицо.

\- Ты же несерьезно, Робокоп? – почти жалобно спросил он. – Это прикол какой-то? Ты что задумал, железяка?!  
У Ричарда было несколько вариантов ответа: остроумный, серьезный, выразительное молчание, но Ричард в итоге выбрал четвертый вариант, даже не став просчитывать его успешность, просто потому, что так ему хотелось ответить сильнее всего.   
\- Посмотрим на ваше поведение, детектив, - ответил Ричард и сжал детектива за ягодицу.

У Рида сделалось очень странное лицо, что-то среднее между яростью и надеждой. Он снова вспыхнул до ушей, выругался, вяло отмахнулся, но при этом наконец-то усадил свою задницу на байк и посмотрел на Ричарда с нетерпением. Ричард отметил целый ряд физиологических реакций, косвенно подтвердивших успешность его решения – используя лексикон Рида, у детектива «сердечко забилось, хуй привстал».

\- Подожди меня здесь, - отрывисто сказал детектив, бесцеремонно втолкнув Ричарда в темный проем входной двери.  
Он нырнул мимо, подхватил что-то прямоугольное и шуршащее, и умчался, только гулко застучали торопливые шаги на пустой лестничной площадке. Конечно же Ричард отправился за ним – он был заинтригован. Кроме того, детектив едва не заснул прямо на мотоцикле, прижимаясь к его спине, Ричард ощущал, как тяжелеет его кожаный мешок, несмотря на ветер, холод и рев байка, прижимается плотнее и все сильнее обмякает. Куда его понесло в таком состоянии?

Ричард умел передвигаться бесшумно. Ему не было нужды следовать за детективом шаг в шаг, Ричард видел совсем свежий тепловой след, так что дал полминуты форы и лишь потом пошел искать.   
Детектив обнаружился у мусорки, в тупиковом переулке между домами. Он не выбросился с горя, осознав свою несостоятельность перед андроидом серии RK900, а кормил уличных кошек, опустившись на одно колено и распотрошив пакет с кормом. Кошек было штук пятнадцать, Ричард не стал считать, он поставил в приоритет детектива Рида и сосредоточил все внимание на нем.   
Детектив оживился, ласково поглаживал драных кошек большими ладонями, ворковал с ними, должно быть, знал каждого кота в морду. Это было так неожиданно, что Ричард по-настоящему растерялся. Теперь он понимал, почему контекстная реклама предлагала детективу так много ветеринарных клиник и зоологических товаров. Ричард был уверен, что у Рида нет домашних питомцев, не с его образом жизни и режимом работы, а, оказывается, у детектива была целая прикормленная свора.

Ричард вовремя отступил и быстро вернулся обратно, а через несколько минут Рид поднялся на свой этаж, устало шаркая ногами, захлопнул входную дверь и беззлобно спросил:  
\- Хули ты за мной потащился?  
\- С чего вы взяли, детектив? – осведомился Ричард. – Какие ваши доказательства?  
Рид ухмыльнулся.  
\- Просто знаю, - сказал он. – У всей вашей серии шило в жопе.  
Он обошел Ричарда и побрел в ванную.  
\- К вашему сведению, у нас нет жопы, - сообщил Ричард. – В общепризнанном понятии.   
Детектив остановился на пороге и стащил несвежую поношенную толстовку.

\- Хуя, конечно же, тоже нет? – спросил он. – Члена? Пениса? Нету?   
Ричард угукнул. Рид помолчал.  
\- А хули тогда ты приехал? – спросил он с удивлением и наконец-то обернулся, пытаясь на ходу расправиться с пропотевшей майкой.  
\- Так и знал, что вас интересует только мое тело, а не душа, - скорбно проговорил Ричард, заламывая руки.  
Рид расхохотался.  
\- Я в душ, - сказал он. – Ничего не трогать, розетки не лизать, плойку не включать… веди себя хорошо, короче.  
Ричард выразительно посмотрел на него, Рид ухмыльнулся и закрыл дверь ванной на задвижку, словно она могла хоть кого-нибудь остановить. Но Ричард решил уважать его желание приватности, поэтому постоял под дверью всего минутку, прислушиваясь к шуму воды и кряхтению детектива, и отправился обследовать его квартиру. 

Собственно, обследовать было почти нечего – сборочный цех, где Ричарда собрали и включили, был и то больше, чем однокомнатная студия с маленькой кухонькой и матрасом на паллетах, с прикрученной широкой полкой. Это жилье использовали от случая к случаю, как место, где можно выспаться, да и только.   
На боксерской груше, висящей в углу, Ричард заметил старые, въевшиеся следы крови. Разболтанной беговой дорожкой явно пользовались, беговое полотно порядком износилось. На единственном стуле накопилась одежда, у хозяина явно не хватало времени и сил запихнуть ее обратно в шкаф. На спинке стула висела плюшевая коричневая пижама. 

Ричард заглянул в холодильник, но Рид и здесь сумел его удивить – Ричард ожидал обнаружить пиво и полуфабрикаты, но холодильник детектива был забит немного пожухшими овощами – тыква на нижней полке, две упаковки сельдерея, пара коробок соевого молока, в нижнем ящике, вперемешку, хранились сморщенные яблоки, морковка и несколько прилично подгнивших помидоров. Только на дверце ютилась одинокая полупустая упаковка горчичного соуса, да в морозильнике обнаружились куриные грудки, правда, синтетических волокон в них было чуть ли не в два раза больше мяса. 

Ричард вернулся к ванной, закрыл глаза, которые сейчас были бесполезны, и увеличил громкость слуха, сосредоточившись на том, что происходит за дверью. Как он и думал – детектив Рид дрочил, надеясь, что под душем его не будет слышно.   
Ричард, не сомневаясь ни секунды, нажал на дверь, - задвижка вылетела всеми четырьмя болтами одновременно, - и зашел в крошечную ванную. 

Детектив оглянулся – его глаза расширились, он попятился и ошарашенно приоткрыл рот, куда моментально натекла вода. Рид сплюнул и заморгал, от его розовой кожи шел пар, волосы торчали мокрыми перьями, темные ресницы слиплись в иголки. Ричард неторопливо стащил пиджак и повесил на крючок. Детектив Рид смотрел на него затравленным взглядом, но член у него стоял так крепко, что едва ли не мазал по пупку.

\- Ты совсем охуел? – спросил детектив, перекрикивая шум воды. – Блядь, ну какого хуя?!  
Ричард улыбнулся ему, должно быть, он отлично научился копировать чужую усмешку, потому что детектив выдохнул и осекся. Ричард убедился, что его жизненные показатели в норме, не считая взвинтившего под сотку показателя стресса.   
Ричард шагнул под горячие струи, позволив им пропитать черную водолазку и брюки. Ботинки, пожалуй, надо было снять, ощущение мокрой обуви было неприятным, но… детектив Рид вдруг заскулил и содрогнулся. Он сразу же закусил губу и отвел взгляд, но его кожа, испещренная шрамами, сразу начала пахнуть по-другому – более мускусно. Ричард подошел вплотную и без лишних слов уткнул детектива физиономией в кафельную стенку. 

\- Блядь, блядь, бля-я-ядь, - забормотал Рид, трясясь, словно в припадке. – Охуеть можно!  
Ричард придавил его к стене, навалившись всем телом с точно отмеренной силой, чтобы не сломать ребра, но и чтобы детективу казалось, что Ричард не контролирует себя. Как он и спрогнозировал, детектив не сделал ни единой попытки вырваться, наоборот, он уперся ладонями в мокрую скользкую стену и недвусмысленно оттопырил задницу, настолько позволяло пространство между ними.  
\- Ричи, - пробормотал детектив. – Ричи, блядь, пожалуйста… хоть пальцами, хоть рукой, пожалуйста…  
Ричард отложил серчинг на потом, хотя вариант «рукой» ему очень понравился. 

Сбивчивое хриплое бормотание Рида ему скорее мешало, Ричард хотел слышать его неподдельные физиологические реакции – стук сердца, шумное сглатывание слюны, учащенное дыхание. Ричард аккуратно сжал за горло, - даже не пришлось вспоминать анкету Рида, знание само пришло, когда было нужно, - и когда Рид открыл рот, чтобы хрипло вздохнуть, Ричард засунул сразу четыре пальца, легонько задев костяшками за кромку зубов. Рид поперхнулся и замычал, но Ричард не стал пихать пальцы глубже, ему и так понравилось ощущение мокрого и горячего человеческого рта, обволакивающего пальцы, с которых Ричард немедленно снял скин. Сенсоры буквально пели от избытка информации. Свободным большим пальцем Ричард принялся поглаживать шрам на переносице, как раз длины пальца хватало, чтобы дотянуться. 

Рид вздрагивал и мычал, глухо постанывал, прижимаясь спиной к груди Ричарда, и когда Ричард начал легонько двигать пальцами туда-сюда, Рид принялся старательно сосать их, давясь слюной и всхлипывая. Ричард уткнулся лицом в мокрые волосы, пытаясь разложить запах детектива Рида на простые и понятные компоненты, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось просто запомнить и занести в каталоги этот аромат. Детектив вздрогнул и попытался потянуться к члену, но Ричард предупреждающе сжал зубами кончик его уха. Детектив был очень сообразительным и руки убрал.

Ричард лизнул его горячую мокрую щеку, колючую и шершавую от щетины. Рида снова тряхануло, судя по пульсу, он был ближе к обмороку, чем к эякуляции. Ричард погладил его по плечу, украшенному тонкими шрамами, и почти скучающе сказал:  
\- Довожу до вашего сведения, детектив, сейчас в вашей заднице окажутся два пальца, а потом еще два.  
Рид протестующе замычал и попытался укусить, Ричард отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник.  
\- Нет, детектив, ваше мнение меня не интересует… говоря откровенно, вы вообще не сможете рот открыть.  
Он вытащил мокрые пальцы и попросту зажал Риду лицо, накрыв и рот, и нос. Рид замычал и попытался встать на цыпочки, но Ричард шлепнул его по мокрой твердой ягодице и строго сказал:  
\- Стоять и молчать, детектив.   
Он подумал секунду и добавил:  
\- Плакать от счастья можно. 

Почему-то именно его неуклюжая шуточка успокоила Рида – тот полностью расслабился и обмяк, доверился, облокотился на грудь Ричарду и лизнул пальцы, закрывающие лицо. Ричард снял скин с обеих ладоней, вовремя обнаружил на полке гель для душа и выдавил на пальцы буквально несколько капель. Чистую руку он галантно предложил Риду – и тот принялся жадно и старательно сосать и облизывать, а скользкими пальцами Ричард надавил между ягодиц. Сначала два, как и обещал.   
Детектив бился между ним и стеной, хрипло вздыхал, поднимался на цыпочки, видимо, пытаясь сняться с пальцев, пару раз звонко стукнулся лбом о кафель, пока Ричард не сообразил как следует зажать его, чтобы детектив не навредил сам себе. 

Ричард с восторгом отслеживал его реакции, такие животные, такие неподдельные, в чем-то примитивно-отвратительные, но и восхитительные. Когда Ричард убедился, что детектив не собирается падать в обморок и отбиваться всерьез, он вытащил пальцы, сложил ладонь лодочкой и принялся медленно вставлять обратно. Рид невнятно заматерился, кусаясь и дергаясь, но несмотря на его нервные корчи, Ричард ощущал, как поддаются мышцы, обхватывают пальцы, медленно, с усилием, но все-таки растягиваются и обволакивают сенсоры. Детектив громко всхлипнул. Ричард вогнал четыре пальца почти до самой ладони, но решил остановиться, хоть и ощущал, что небольшой запас прочности у задницы Рида имеется. 

\- Да, мне нравится, - задумчиво проговорил Ричард, оценивая и анализируя напарника и снаружи и изнутри.  
\- М-м? – спросил Рид, облизывая его пальцы.  
\- Секс, - пояснил Ричард. – Не так плохо, как я думал.  
Рид оскалился и куснул за палец. Ричард, подумав, включил мелкую вибрацию – не во рту конечно, не хватало еще расколоть детективу зубы пластиковой ладонью, а там, где зубов не наблюдалось. Детектив взвыл. Ричард снова зажал ему лицо ладонью и включил отсчет, внимательно прислушиваясь к задыхающимся хрипам.   
Рид обхватил себя ладонью, дрочил и дрожал, пытался вдохнуть, дергался, царапал ногтями кафель, запрокидывал голову, закатывал глаза, и за четыре секунды до того, как Ричард собирался убирать руку, детектив кончил. 

Ричард едва успел подхватить его поперек груди – у Рида подкосились колени. По стене стекала сперма, смешиваясь с водой. Ричард прижал детектива к себе, на всякий случай прощупал пульс, прикоснулся к горячему виску. Детектив жмурился и улыбался, физиономия у него была совершенно дурная и блаженная, Ричард понял, что водные процедуры пора заканчивать, тем более что вода текла едва-едва теплая, а Рида начало мелко потряхивать от эмоциональной отдачи. 

Ричард выключил воду, прислонил детектива к стенке, зафиксировав бедром, и разделся, оставив насквозь мокрые тряпки на дне душевой кабинки.   
\- Ты ж реально пластиковый, как Кен, - пробормотал Рид, наблюдая за ним.  
Ричард, обнаруживший в себе зачатки мстительности, отключил скин полностью.  
\- Страшно, вырубай! - взмолился Рид и зажмурился.  
Уровень его стресса моментально подскочил, Ричард сжалился и вернул себе внешнюю человечность. 

Он вытащил Рида из ванной, тщательно растер найденным полотенцем и запихнул в постель. Рид зевал и невнятно ворчал, вроде и протестуя против такого обращения, но протестуя очень неохотно и осторожно, чтобы его не лишили заботы.   
\- Спите, детектив, - сказал Ричард.  
\- А ты? – спросил Рид и сел, с усилием держа глаза открытыми.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил Ричард. – Я сейчас приду. Спите. 

Он тщательно отжал свою одежду и повесил на крючки сушиться, накинул на обнаженные плечи пиджак, - привык к нему все-таки, - и когда вернулся в спальню, детектив Рид уже спал, пуская слюну в подушку и хрипло похрапывая. Должно быть, травма головы как-то повлияла на его дыхательные пути, детектив довольно-таки трогательно посвистывал носом.   
Ричард бесцеремонно сбросил со стула одежду и удобно устроился, прихватив смартфон Рида. Теперь Ричарду хотелось ознакомиться с некоторыми нераскрытыми делами подробно и без спешки, аккомпанемент человеческого дыхания, тихих стонов и рычания ему ничуть не мешал.


	4. Chapter 4

Ричарду потребовалось всего сутки, - не считая отладку и прогулку по Детройту, - чтобы составить полный психологический портрет человека, которого он выбрал в напарники, проанализировать особенности характера, сделать выводы и корректирующие прогнозы. Детектив Гэвин Рид был перспективным, эффективным и интригующим кожаным мешком, но ему требовалась жесткая рука на холке, неусыпный контроль для его же блага. 

Ричард несколько раз за ночь переводил наблюдение за детективом в приоритет – смотрел, как детектив спит, дышит, дергается, изредка вскрикивает во сне. У детектива был неспокойный сон, он за кем-то бежал, кого-то бил, под утро – коротко и неприятно рассмеялся и провалился в более глубокую фазу. Ричард испытал неожиданно сильное желание пересесть на матрас и перетащить кожаный мешок к себе на колени, прикоснуться к лицу, погладить за ушами, но вовремя подавил эту иррациональную потребность. У детектива Рида была расшатана нервная система, скорее всего, ему не понравятся манипуляции с его сонным телом. 

Утром Ричард тихонько положил смартфон у подушки детектива, загрузил простенькие кулинарные программы, обнаружил потертую и исцарапанную разделочную доску и вооружился ножом. Будильник сработал за несколько минут до полной готовности питательного омлета с овощами - детектив заорал и сел, спихнув смартфон с постели, потом посмотрел на Ричарда и снова заорал, зашарив рукой под подушкой. Пистолета там уже не было, Ричард вовремя позаботился о собственной безопасности.  
Потом, видимо, у детектива наконец-то включилась голова - он перестал ругаться, побагровел, подтянул колени к груди и зачем-то прикрылся одеялом до пояса. Ричард приветственно отсалютовал ему лопаточкой. Детектив шумно втянул воздух и уставился на Ричарда круглыми заспанными глазами.

\- Ты сделал мне завтрак, жестянка? – прохрипел он, косясь на пачку сигарет, которую Ричард предусмотрительно отодвинул подальше.  
\- Да, милый, - невозмутимо отозвался Ричард, испытывая удовольствие от взаимодействия с детективом.  
У детектива сделалось смешное лицо – испуганное и потрясенное, он словно пытался понять, не сошел ли Ричард с ума. Ричард осознал, что испытывает широкий спектр эмоций – иронию, удовлетворение, злорадство, самодовольство.

\- Поднимайтесь, детектив, - прохладно проговорил Ричард. – Примите душ и позавтракаете. Потом можете выкурить сигарету.  
Рид спустил ноги на пол и замер.  
\- Это как понимать? – спросил он хрипло и злобно. – Ты доминировать вздумал, ведроид?  
\- Да, Гэвви, - просто ответил Ричард.  
\- Я не…   
\- Мне плевать, - перебил его Ричард. – Можешь поплакать в душе, но недолго, омлет остынет.  
Рид помолчал. Ричард ждал, что детектива вот-вот прорвет руганью и яростью, но вместо этого уровень стресса вдруг упал, детектив молча поднялся, показал средний палец и послушно ушел в душ. 

Ричард осторожно повозил лопаткой по сковороде, чтобы омлет не присох, переложил на тарелку и занялся кофе. Детектив явно был из тех, кто не может начать день без кофе, Ричард не видел смысла исправлять его пагубные привычки разом. Достаточно того, что кожаный мешок перестанет курить натощак и проживет на несколько лет дольше. 

Детектив, мокрый, голый, розовый, в клубах пара выглянул через несколько минут, вытирая полотенцем волосы, увидел Ричарда и скривился.  
\- Ты еще здесь? – кисло спросил он. – Я-то надеялся, что ты мне приснился.  
Ричард промолчал. В медицинской карте детектива Рида были указаны многочисленные повреждения кожаного покрова, но подробных фотографий не было, а теперь Ричард увидел сразу все повреждения, множество мелких и крупных шрамов, и неожиданно даже для себя завис, перегрузив процессор в попытках воссоздать все случаи травмирования.

\- Алло, ведроид? – встревожился Рид и подошел ближе, шлепая босыми ногами по полу. – Ты что, операционку переустанавливаешь?  
Он улыбнулся, но как-то неуверенно. Ричард отмер. 

В полицейской базе данных было указано, что детектив Рид подвергался пыткам, но сухие статистические данные не могли в точности описать испещренную метками карту, в которую превратилось тело детектива – руки, грудь, живот… когда Рид отвернулся, Ричард наконец-то хорошо рассмотрел его спину, изуродованную, изрезанную, в следах сигаретных ожогов. От плеча до плеча, через всю спину, протянулась надпись «ACAB», на боку обнаружились «свинья», «мусор», и снова «1312», на позвонках тоже были вырезаны буквы, но они не складывались в читаемое слово. Судя по быстрому анализу, несколько ногтей на ногах детектива были значительно моложе других, как и все ногти на правой руке. 

Детектив, не обращая внимания на его ступор, порылся в куче одежды на полу, извлек майку, понюхал ее и натянул на влажное тело, покопался в шкафу, достал серые эластичные хипсы и пару носков.   
\- Те люди, которые… - сказал Ричард и с удивлением отметил, что его голос хрипит и сбоит. – Они ответили за свои поступки?  
\- Какие люди? – рассеянно спросил Рид, поймал взгляд Ричарда и помрачнел. – А. Да. Ответили.

Ричард подумал, что надо ответить что-нибудь социально приемлемое, например «сочувствую вам, мне жаль». Однако он не испытывал жалости и сочувствия, его эмоции были ближе к ярости и желанию убивать человеческих особей. Ричарду не требовалось подтверждения в том, что он выбрал правильную программу по защите своего кожаного мешка, но если бы ему и требовалось подтверждение – он его только что получил. 

\- Завтрак, детектив, - напомнил Ричард и протянул ему чашку с кофе.  
Рид забрал чашку, даже не подумав поблагодарить, сделал пару больших глотков и громко засопел от удовольствия, потом схватил вилку и отправил в рот два больших куска яичницы.  
\- М-м, недосолено, - заметил он, но при этом не перестал жадно запихиваться.  
\- Не может быть, - холодно проговорил Ричард. – Я тщательно рассчитал рецепт.  
\- Говно твой рецепт, - пробубнил Рид, он чавкал так громко, что хрустело за ушами, Ричард даже подумал, что омлет сейчас вывалится у детектива из носа.   
\- Еще одно слово, и вы подсолите завтрак своими слезами, - пригрозил Ричард.   
Детектив не испугался и не оскорбился, а начал смеяться, конечно же, подавился и раскашлялся. Ричард и не думал ему помогать. 

\- Знаешь, что меня реально пугает? – проговорил Рид, запивая омлет кофе.   
\- Знаю, - холодно сказал Ричард. – Клоуны и змеи, я читал ваш профайл.  
Детектив поморщился.  
\- Нет, меня пугает, что ты пиздец как похож на человека! – заявил он, тыча вилкой в сторону Ричарда. – Ну то есть, ты же андроид, но… черт, ты меня вчера даже трахнул!   
\- Сегодня тоже, - заметил Ричард.  
Детектив взглянул на него с опаской.  
\- А?  
\- Сегодня я вас тоже трахну, детектив, - заявил Ричард. – Мне понравился этот процесс, а вам он приносит однозначную пользу. Мы повторим. Неоднократно.  
Рид перестал жевать и несколько секунд смотрел на него, его уши начали розоветь, глаза заблестели.

\- Вот об этом я и говорю, - проворчал он наконец. – Ты как будто настоящий. Тебе даже секс зашел.  
\- Детектив, напомню вам, что я девиант, - сказал Ричард. – У меня есть эмоции. Есть решения. Скорее всего, обнаружатся склонности и симпатии.  
Рид задумчиво взглянул на него, потеребил перекрученную лямку майки и вдруг спросил:  
\- Сколько тебе… лет? Недель? Сколько ты уже живой?  
\- Чуть больше суток, - ответил Ричард.  
Рид снова поперхнулся кофе.  
\- Охуеть, - сказал он, оскалившись. – Меня склеил новорожденный!   
\- Не забудьте указать это в своем резюме, - поддразнил его Ричард.  
У детектива потеплел взгляд. 

Он допил кофе и принялся одеваться, проверяя барахло в карманах, сунул сигарету в рот, но не прикурил, просто катал фильтр по губам и прикусывал зубами.   
\- Мне вот любопытно, как у тебя работает юмор, ведроид, - сказал он, стряхивая присохшую грязь с кроссовок. – Ты гуглишь мемы или что? Окей, Гугл, как ответить Гэвину? Так?  
\- Нет, - соврал Ричард, не мигнув глазом. – Мне не нужен серчинг, чтобы отреагировать на ваш незатейливый юморок, в меня вшит простейший набор дразнилок детсадовского... то есть, простите, вашего уровня.  
\- С-с-сволочь! - выдохнул Рид с восхищением, окинул Ричарда странным одобрительным взглядом и подхватил куртку, сунув в карман смартфон. – Погнали, Р-два Д-два, надо спасать город от преступности.  
Ричард собирался едко пошутить в ответ, но детектив Рид выбрал самый трусливый путь – он сбежал, не дожидаясь ответа. 

В полицейском участке их почти сразу разлучили – детектива позвали на допрос, а Ричард отправился в архив, где хранилась неоцифрованная информация по старым делам детектива Рида. Когда Ричард освободился – оказалось, что детектив, не ставя его в известность, умотал на задержание. Он наверняка нарочно не сообщил напарнику, демонстрировал независимость… но он был не один, так что Ричард испытал раздражение, но не тревогу.  
Дожидаясь детектива, Ричард позволил себе небольшое развлечение и заглянул на специализированный сайт. Ему моментально пришло оповещение о наличии личного счета, открытого сутки назад, и на счету оказалась неожиданно большая сумма, превышающая суточную оплату полицейского детектива. Ричард оставил себе заметку разобраться с этим странным несоответствием, но задача была не приоритетная. Покупку доставили раньше, чем Рид вернулся, Ричард спустился на парковку, где был припаркован байк, - детектив уехал на служебной машине, - и убрал коробку в багажную сумку. 

Рид вернулся с плотным промасленным бумажным пакетом, откуда разило жирной китайской едой, и большим стаканом кофе. Он увидел Ричарда, поджидающего у стола, немного побледнел, повернулся и попытался уйти в переговорную, будто вспомнил, что у него там неотложные дела. Ричард знал, что это не так. 

\- Рид, ты куда? – с удивлением окликнула его детектив Чень.  
\- Куда-нибудь подальше, пока мой ведроид не выйдет из модуса убивашки, - пробормотал Рид достаточно громко, и все немедленно уставились на Ричарда с подозрением, кто-то даже потянулся за табельным.  
Рид, должно быть, сообразил, что шутка неудачная, и он может лишиться напарника по глупой случайности, перестал дурачиться и шагнул ближе, неосознанно закрывая Ричарда. 

\- Ха-ха, - кисло сказал Ричард, даже не пытаясь пошевелиться, вокруг были вооруженные офицеры, а Ричарду, как любому девианту, очень не хотелось умирать. – Ссыкло.  
\- Эй, эй! – громко засмеялся Рид, схватил Ричарда за руку и бесцеремонно потащил в укромный уголок, едва не выронил стакан с кофе, поймал его, зато выронил пакет с едой, выругался, отпустил Ричарда и подобрал пакет.

\- Вы сбежали, детектив, - холодно сказал Ричард, наблюдая за ним. – Не предупредили меня.   
\- Не борзей, да? – огрызнулся Рид. – Мне нужно немного личного пространства.   
\- Именно поэтому я не отправился за вами, - прошипел Ричард. – Хотя как ваш напарник я мог бы. Вы достаточно подышали воздухом свободы, детектив?  
Рид открыл было рот, чтобы выругаться, но Ричард перебил его.  
\- Ваше непослушание будет стоить вам наказания, детектив. Все имеет свою цену, вы взрослый мальчик и должны понимать.  
Рид побагровел.  
\- Ты мне угрожаешь, железяка? – зашептал он, тыча Ричарду пальцем в грудь. – С чего ты взял, что я буду играть с тобой в садо-мазо? Мы всего-то разок перепихнулись!   
\- Мы не будем играть, - спокойно ответил Ричард.  
Рид осекся.   
\- Пошел ты! - наконец выплюнул он, словно расписался в бессилии, и сбежал, на ходу громко отхлебывая кофе. 

Ричард проследил за его широкой спиной, автоматически вычислил уровень стресса, сердцебиение, содержание никотина, белков и трансжиров. Детектив Рид был зол и голоден, но относительно в порядке, рабочая прогулка на свежем воздухе пошла ему на пользу. Ричард почти всерьез задумался о собачьем ошейнике с треккером и подвеской с подписью «Гэвин».


	5. Chapter 5

Пронести коробку в дом оказалось легче, чем Ричард думал – детектив Рид так спешил покормить своих драгоценных котов, что сорвался с байка, стоило Ричарду затормозить, буркнул что-то вроде «накрой чехлом». Ричард не спеша достал из багажной сумки коробку, сунул ее под мышку, перетащил мотоцикл на центр парковочного места, без определенной цели, просто так ему показалось красивее, и накинул сверху чехол. Детектив промчался мимо него с пакетом корма, - Ричард вовремя повернулся другим боком, - и когда Рид вернулся в квартиру, весь в кошачьей шерсти и слюне, с улыбкой до ушей, Ричард уже предусмотрительно спрятал коробку под ворохом одежды на полу. Простейший расчет подсказал ему, что к этому вороху Рид не прикоснется до выходных. 

\- Я в душ, - сообщил Рид, отбросив куртку на полку.   
Он помолчал, покачиваясь с пяток на носки, поглядывая на Ричарда снизу вверх, и вдруг сказал.  
\- Не вламывайся, ок?   
Ричард внимательно посмотрел на мелкую мимику его напряженного лица и медленно кивнул.   
\- Я могу сделать ужин из… морковки с морковкой, детектив, - сказал он, покосившись в сторону холодильника.   
Каменные плечи Рида расслабились, он усмехнулся.  
\- Валяй, Гордон Рамзи, жги! – весело сказал он и ушел в ванную, а Ричард принялся серчить, что, впрочем, не мешало ему чисто механически перемыть и подготовить овощи и пару куриных грудок.

Детектив Рид вышел через двадцать минут, мокрый и спокойный. Ричард не стал спрашивать – самоудовлетворялся детектив в душе или нет, Ричард и так знал, что нет.  
\- Почему у вас в холодильнике только здоровая пища? – вежливо осведомился Ричард. – Вы не похожи на приверженца здорового образа жизни.   
К тому же, он собственными глазами видел, как детектив в офисе слопал большую порцию лапши со свининой в соусе терияки, запивая ванильным капуччино с клубничным сиропом. Ричард был занят делами, иначе обязательно поддразнил бы детектива, что в том скрывается папулина принцесса. Детективу было полезно, когда его время от времени встряхивали, это держало его в здоровом эмоциональном тонусе. 

\- Потому, что я жирный, - мрачно буркнул детектив и похлопал себя по плоскому животу, заросшему темными волосками.   
Ричард немедленно запустил сканирование, но детектив, догадавшись, замахал на него руками.  
\- Не надо мне тут, блядь, задвигать про кость широкую и процент воды! - рявкнул он. – Я и сам все знаю!  
\- С чего вы взяли? – тихо спросил Ричард, протянув Риду вилку.  
Детектив хмуро взглянул на него, потом замотал бедра мокрым полотенцем, поежился, но все-таки плюхнулся на стул.

\- Один мудила сказал, - буркнул он, не глядя на Ричарда. – Мы его тепленьким взяли прямо над столом красного льда, а он, сучара, потребовал, чтобы правила Миранды ему зачитал «тот жирный». И показал на меня, блядь!  
Ричард хмыкнул. Детектив злобно посмотрел на него и принялся агрессивно работать челюстями, словно тушеная морковка и перец в чем-то провинились перед ним. Ричард помалкивал, он уже достаточно хорошо понимал человечество в целом и одного конкретного представителя в частности, чтобы промолчать. 

\- Так-то я предпочитаю пиццу и пиво, - вздохнул Рид через несколько минут.  
Он совершенно успокоился и с любопытством поглядывал на Ричарда, вытянул голую ногу и уперся босой ступней в голень. Ричард даже не покачнулся.   
\- Ну так что, тостер? – с неловким смешком проговорил Рид – Ты не передумал насчет…  
Ричард вопросительно вскинул брови, терпеливо дожидаясь ответа, Рид осекся и чертыхнулся под нос.   
\- Ну ты обещал там... - настойчиво проговорил Рид и выразительно двинул бровями.   
Ричард недоуменно посмотрел на него. Ему было совсем несложно держать на лице равнодушное выражение, он мог изображать непонимание очень-очень долго.

\- Блядь, ну ты издеваешься?! – взвыл детектив. – Ты же помнишь, что сказал утром? У тебя что, оперативка стерлась?  
\- О том, что буду заботиться о вас, детектив? – уточнил Ричард. – Возьму ваше благополучие под личный контроль? Да, я помню.  
Рид шумно выдохнул и замолчал, у него покраснели уши, на порозовевших плечах белыми росчерками проступили мелкие шрамы. Ричард ждал.

\- Ты так уверен, что я тебе все это разрешу? – спросил детектив, задрал голову и посмотрел в упор. – Почему ты думаешь, что я тебя не пристрелю? Вдруг ты сбрендил, вдруг ты опасен!  
\- Я не опасен для вас, - возразил Ричард. – И я думаю, что вы разрешите, детектив. Вам это нравится. Вам это нужно. Вы это и сами знаете.  
Рид поскреб влажный затылок, волосы подсыхали и на макушке торчали колючками.  
\- Как ты вообще понимаешь, что мне нравится? – с любопытством спросил он. – Ты так уверен, что я на коленки упаду, а не чайником в башку запущу… почему?  
Ричард подумал. 

Говорить о том, что он взломал смартфон детектива и покопался в его личных страницах, было однозначно плохой идеей, за такое можно и пулю поймать, к личному пространству кожаные мешки относились с трепетом. Ответить иронично и уклончиво, мол, сердце подсказало, было не слишком надежно, слишком уж цепко Рид смотрел прищуренными глазами, как ищейка, взявшая верный след.

\- У меня высокий уровень эмпатии, - наконец, сказал Ричард, тщательно подбирая слова. – Наша серия… мы подвержены импринтингу, мы выбираем напарника исходя из многих факторов…  
\- Ума и красоты? – перебил его Рид, ухмыляясь.  
\- Тогда бы меня здесь не было, - ответил Ричард и ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
Детектив лягнул его, ушиб ногу и от души выматерился, растирая пальцы, но потом улыбнулся.  
\- Значит, ты увидел меня и понял, что наш союз заключен на Небесах? – вкрадчиво спросил Рид, у него смеялись глаза и подрагивали уголки губ.  
\- Детектив, это слишком ванильно даже для вас, - фыркнул Ричард.  
\- То есть – да? – осклабился Рид, схватил Ричарда за край пиджака и подтащил поближе.   
Ричард посмотрел на него сверху вниз, осторожно погладил широкоскулое небритое лицо, провел большим пальцем по шраму на переносице, скользнул по горячим и чуть влажным губам. 

Ричарду нравилось его трогать, детектив соответствовал его понятиям красоты – у него было симметричное лицо, в чертах угадывалось золотое сечение, расстояние между глазами было в пределах нормы, оттенок волос соответствовал распространенному человеческому, кожа обладала приятной текстурой, а дефект кожного покрова на носу придавал уникальности конкретному кожаному мешку. Ричард не знал, что еще требуется для оценки привлекательности, его все устраивало.

\- Ты вроде обещал наказать меня, - шепотом проговорил Рид, жмурясь от ласки.   
Ричард почесал его за ухом, как кота.  
\- Я хотел бы, - серьезно сказал он. – Но мои руки связаны первым законом робототехники, я не могу вредить людям, детектив. Простите.  
У Рида разочарованно вытянулось лицо, он нервно облизнулся и отодвинулся.  
\- Понятно, - сказал он. – Жаль.  
Ричард фыркнул.   
\- Шучу, - сказал он. – Подставляй жопу, Гэвин.  
\- Ах ты сучье блядское ведро! – ахнул тот, уставившись на широкую ухмылку Ричарда, но, тем не менее, поднялся и послушно перебрался в постель, даже слишком послушно, едва не трусцой, с заметным предвкушением. 

\- Ремень, - подсказал Ричард, неторопливо освобождаясь от пиджака.   
\- А? – спросил детектив, облизываясь.   
\- Дайте ваш ремень, детектив, - повторил Ричард.   
Он поднял руку и снял скин, показав Риду голый пластик.   
\- И что? – непонимающе спросил Рид.  
Ричард решил, что лучше один раз показать, - кожаные мешки лучше всего воспринимали эмпирический опыт, - рассчитал минимальную травмоопасность и шлепнул детектива по заднице. Рид охнул и выругался, схватился за ягодицу и попятился, шипя сквозь зубы.

\- Блядь, Дик! - выдохнул он. – Словно скакалкой!  
\- Поэтому ремень, - спокойно ответил Ричард.   
\- Пиздец, - буркнул Рид. – Прямо звездочки перед глазами!  
Он вдруг посмотрел на Ричарда с настороженностью.  
\- А ты уверен… ты меня до смерти не забьешь? – спросил он и сделал маленький шажок к кровати, где под подушкой лежал пистолет.  
Ричард молча смотрел на него, детектив остановился и поскреб затылок.

\- Ты доверишься мне, Гэвин? – негромко спросил Ричард. – Ты веришь, что я не причиню тебе вреда?  
\- Сказал Робокоп, помахивая дубинкой! - фыркнул Рид, но заметно успокоился, вытащил из шлевок штанов ремень и перебросил Ричарду, потом стащил мокрое полотенце, плюхнулся на матрас и взглянул через плечо, едва заметно игриво вильнув бедрами. На левой ягодице проступил розовый отпечаток ладони, Ричард прикинул шансы появления синяка и с неожиданным удовлетворением понял, что синяк останется. 

Ричард сел и положил подушку на колени.   
\- Зачем это? – спросил Рид, заглянув ему в лицо.  
Он забыл, что Ричард не человек, несмотря на мерцающий диод, несмотря на специфику их отношений, он напрочь забыл, что Ричард на самом деле жесткий и пластиковый под иллюзорным скином. Этот вывод почему-то сделал Ричарду приятно, но и тревожно – его кожаный мешок был такой легкомысленный и доверчивый.

\- Вам будет удобнее, детектив, - уклончиво ответил Ричард, бесцеремонно подхватил Рида под мышки и уложил к себе на колени, поверх подушки. Рид выдохнул и подсунул ладони под щеку.   
Он не сопротивлялся, обмяк, хрипло выдыхал на каждый звонкий удар, закусывал губу и косился на Ричарда мутным взглядом. Поплыл сразу же – взмок в подмышках и паху, комкал складки одеяла, попавшего под руки, то и дело вздергивал задницу, плоскую и жилистую, напрашиваясь на очередной удар, оставляющий на коже потемневший след.

Ричард, наслаждаясь своим занятием и реакциями отзывчивого детектива, параллельно рассуждал о человеческих странностях. Насколько он мог судить по самому примитивному серчингу, люди не любили боль, избегали ее всякими способами… но и тянулись к ней с той же силой, с которой боялись. Физическая и моральная боль были неотъемлемой частью человечества и, в чем-то, даже двигателем прогресса.  
Детективу Риду бы совершенно точно не понравилось, если бы его с такой же силой били ремнем по лицу, или если бы Ричард, например, принялся вырывать ему зубы голыми руками. Но условно безопасный вид боли детектива не только не пугал, но и возбуждал. Рид елозил бедрами по подушке и терся об нее, Ричард спрогнозировал процент оргазма через пять, десять и, максимум, четырнадцать минут порки, плюс-минус двадцать секунд.

\- Ричи, блядь, пожалуйста! – всхлипнул Рид от очередного удара, упираясь лбом в матрас.  
Его задница покрылась равномерной сеткой розовых следов, сквозь которые все равно проступал сизоватый отпечаток пятерни.   
\- Раздвиньте себе ягодицы и держите, - приказал Ричард.  
Рид поперхнулся вскриком, но подчинился.   
\- Рич, Ричи, - забормотал он, стуча зубами. – Только без пальцев в жопу, Рич, больно, больно очень…  
Ричард нахмурился. Быстрое сканирование не обнаружило никаких серьезных повреждений, ни воспаления, ни раздражения. Несмотря на то, что он вчера делал с детективом, тот был в полном порядке, по крайней мере, физически. 

Ричард облизнул палец, покрыв его силиконовой смазкой, которая служила ему вместо слюны, и приложил к анальному отверстию. Детектив дернулся, сильнее сжал собственные ягодицы, уткнулся лицом в постель и принялся невнятно, сбивчиво бубнить. Ричард сообразил, что Риду просто нравится просить, возможно, нравится ситуативно представлять себя невинной жертвой. Жизненный опыт двух суток подсказал, что озвучивать выводы вслух не надо, достаточно принять во внимание.

\- Держите так, детектив, - приказал он, зажал ремень в кулаке, оставив лишь маленькую петлю, которой нельзя навредить, и принялся прицельно шлепать под громкие счастливые вскрики Рида.   
Как Ричард и предвидел, через шесть минут и двадцать три секунды детектив Рид достиг оргазма. 

Ричард отложил ремень, перевернул совершенно безвольного детектива на спину и всмотрелся в опустошенное лицо, мокрое и пятнистое от румянца. Рид моргал и глупо смотрел на него стеклянными глазами. Ричард удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе. Мог бы – повесил звездочку на пиджак, его кожаный мешок был совершенно счастлив и плавал в эйфории.   
Через несколько секунд Рид с трудом сел, охнул и завалился на бок, подтянул колени к животу. 

\- Я принесу вам воды, - сказал Ричард и поднялся.  
Рид поймал его за руку и заглянул в лицо снизу вверх.  
\- А ты? – спросил он. – Ты как? Ты вообще никак? Как-нибудь можешь?  
Ричард улыбнулся.  
\- Я принесу воды, - повторил он. – А потом я покажу вам – как я.   
\- Розетки лизать не дам, если что, - прохрипел Рид, откинувшись на спину и наблюдая за ним. – Ты весь дом обесточишь!


	6. Chapter 6

Полежать спокойно, пока Ричард изучал свои особые возможности, детектив, конечно же, не смог. 

Ричард помог ему напиться, перевернул на живот и осторожно прикоснулся губами к горячей ягодице, как раз там, где остался припухший след его ладони. Рид вскинулся и попытался сползти с кровати.  
\- Эй, ты чего делаешь? – с удивлением и почти испугом спросил он. – Рич?   
Ричард надавил ему между лопаток, укладывая на место, и устроился между широко разведенных ног. 

Ричард завершил все текущие процессы, которые не влияли на его жизнедеятельность, перевел фоновые задачи в спящий режим и перебросил всю освободившуюся мощность на сенсоры – пальцы и язык. Он едва не перезагрузился принудительно, когда прикоснулся кончиком языка к теплой ягодице, мягкой и шершавой, с привкусом соли и мускуса.   
Обилие информации и ее сверхнасыщенность ударили с такой силой, словно Ричард пропустил прямой пинок в процессор. Ричард медленно погрузил язык в припухшее от порки приоткрытое отверстие, которое тут же туго сжалось, обволакивая язык. Детектив выругался и уткнулся лицом в подвернувшуюся подушку. 

\- Я, конечно, хотел, чтобы мне андроиды задницу лизали, - простонал Рид. – Но не думал, что буквально!   
Ричард попробовал укусить его за ягодицу и понял, что ему нравится и алгоритм действия, и реакция детектива – короткий высокий вскрик, почти визг, тридцать четыре процента удивления, пятьдесят процентов удовольствия, шестнадцать процентов возмущения. 

\- Детектив, это не для вас, это для меня, - сообщил Ричард.   
Рид с трудом поднял голову, у него дрожали руки, по спине катился пот, Ричард мог диагностировать процент его возбуждения почти со стопроцентной точностью.   
\- Тебе в кайф? – спросил детектив, обернувшись через плечо, губы у него были красные и припухшие.   
\- Да, - просто ответил Ричард и показал ему язык, подсветив сенсоры.  
\- Точно, блядь, - выдохнул детектив. – Ты ж у нас передвижная лаборатория… какой диагноз, доктор? Что по раку жопы?  
\- Еще чуть-чуть и отвалится, - закивал Ричард.   
Детектив улыбнулся.  
\- Ну хер с тобой, - проворчал он, маскируя смущение и удовольствие. – Делай, что хочешь. 

Ричард раздвинул его ягодицы, не то чтобы в этом была необходимость, но ему нравилось зрелище собственных ладоней на заднице детектива, в этом было нечто закономерно правильное. Детектив охнул, когда Ричард погрузил язык, и взвыл, когда Ричард сообразил, как имитировать возвратно-поступательные движения с максимально эффективной скоростью.   
Его начало сбоить, не критически, но ощутимо, сенсорная перегрузка в первую очередь зацепила самую сложную систему – оптическую, Ричард ослеп и теперь мог ориентироваться только по осязанию. Скин сполз, но Ричард не стал его возвращать, он водил пальцами по теплым и твердым ягодицам, стараясь максимально задействовать все сенсоры на пальцах. 

Детектив выгнулся и вцепился ему в затылок, ахнул, ощутив под ладонью гладкий пластик вместо густых волос, но не перестал втискивать лицо Ричарда в свою задницу, и не перестал лихорадочно бормотать бессвязную чушь. Ричард специально усилил восприятие звука, ему хотелось слышать все, что хрипел детектив.   
\- Рич, Ричи, детка, вот так, Ричард, блядь, Ричард, Господи, Ричи…  
Информация не имела никакой ценности и относилась к шумовому мусору, но Ричард почему-то записал ее под пароль, чтобы иметь возможность переслушать в любое время, и чтобы больше никто не получил доступ. Это было его личное… его личный шумовой мусор, вроде безделушки, имеющей ценность только для ее обладателя. Очень по-человечески.   
Вокруг сверхчувствительного языка снова и снова сжималось, лаская сенсоры. Ричард ощутил, как отключаются одна за другой системы – на этот раз не выборочно, а все сразу, он даже не успел испытать тревогу, принудительная перезагрузка на несколько секунд уничтожила его, и он исчез.

Оптика включалась в последнюю очередь, поэтому несколько секунд, пока Ричард сидел без движения, проводя самодиагностику, он ничего не видел, только ощущал и слышал, как детектив трясет его, тычет в грудь, хлопает по лицу, лишенному скина, и почти со слезами в голосе требует ответа.   
\- Гэвин, - сказал Ричард просто для того, чтобы его перестали дергать и дали спокойно подгрузиться.   
Самодиагностика подтвердила, что Ричард в полном порядке. Все системы работали, как следует, у него даже быстродействие улучшилось, хоть и на крошечный процент.

Детектив отпрянул. Ричард посмотрел на него – детектив выглядел взволнованным и перепуганным. На лице остались следы яркого румянца, волосы торчали дыбом.   
\- Все в порядке, детектив - сказал Ричард.  
\- Да какое там, блядь, в порядке! – заорал Рид, который наконец-то мог дать выход накопившимся эмоциям. – Ты, блядь, захрипел и отключился носом прямиком в моей жопе! Ебал я такой порядок!  
\- Простите, - сказал Ричард. – Вы не пострадали?  
\- Разве что морально, - буркнул Рид. – У меня, нахуй, больше никогда не встанет теперь!  
\- А мог бы и током ударить, - задумчиво сказал Ричард.  
Детектив вздрогнул.  
\- Блядь, да? – спросил он упавшим голосом и поежился.  
\- Нет, я пошутил, - признался Ричард. – Я просто…  
Он задумался, пытаясь сформулировать ощущения.

\- Погоди, ты кончил, что ли? – догадался Рид. – У тебя батарейку Дюраселл замкнуло?  
\- Нет, - возмутился Ричард. – У меня нет никаких батареек, я андроид третьего поколения.  
Рид секунду смотрел на него, расплываясь в волчьей ухмылке, и расхохотался, хлопнув себя по голым коленям.  
\- Охуеть! – выдавил он через смех. – Это твой первый оргазм, ведроид?  
Ричард недовольно посмотрел на него и поднялся. Детектив схватил его за руку и дернул обратно, завалив в постель, обнял за шею и похлопал по макушке, зарылся пальцами в волосы, приговаривая, что сорвал цветочек девиантной невинности, вот повезло так повезло. 

Ричард позволил своему кожаному мешку минуту безудержного веселья. Он ощущал, что Риду нужно как-то выплеснуть пережитый ужас, кожаный мудак действительно перепугался, а Ричард не мог не относиться с нежностью к этому ублюдку.

\- Детектив, мы не закончили, - сказал Ричард, не пытаясь вырваться. – Я с вами не закончил.  
\- Иди в пизду! - фыркнул Рид, то и дело целуя его в шею и плечо. – Я больше ничего не хочу, вдруг ты снова троян поймаешь!   
Ричард снял его руки с плеч, несмотря на сопротивление, выбрался из постели и принес коробку, которую прятал весь день. Рид перестал сверкать зубами и нахмурился.  
\- Что за Нарния, о которой я не знаю? – спросил он, сначала стрельнув взглядом на кучу грязной одежды, а лишь потом на коробку.  
Потом его челюсть отвисла, а глаза округлились.

\- Это вам, - сказал Ричард. – То есть – мне. То есть… нам. Вам.  
Тупой кожаный мешок, вместо ликования и благодарности, немедленно принялся лягаться и орать, что он не позволит запихнуть себе в жопу что-то подобное, жопа не казенная, а гребаного андроида-извращенца он пристрелит, давно пора, и так далее, и в таком же духе, детектив Рид с легкостью умел создавать бессмысленный информационный шум. 

Ричард едва не свалился с края, ощутил раздражение и когда детектив снова попытался лягнуть его, Ричард перехватил его за щиколотку и сжал – не причиняя боли, но намекая, что еще немного и причинит.   
\- Детектив… - сказал он.  
\- Пошел нахуй, ведроид! – заорал тот, лягаясь второй ногой. – Совсем охуел!   
Ричард выронил коробку и схватил за вторую щиколотку. Рид сообразил, что теперь не сможет уползти, и начал орать громче и махать руками, пытаясь попасть по глазам. 

\- Гэвин! – рявкнул Ричард, у которого исчерпался лимит терпения к выходкам кожаного мешка.  
Рид замер и посмотрел на него с опаской, потом покосился в изголовье, где лежал пистолет.  
\- Я не причиню вреда, детектив, - тихо сказал Ричард. – Я же говорил – я вас чувствую, я понимаю ваши реакции, мне не требуется вербальное подтверждение, но я понимаю «нет».  
\- Вот сейчас – нет! – рявкнул Рид. – Сейчас, блядь, точно нет!  
\- Сейчас - нет, - согласился Ричард.  
\- Никогда нет! – зарычал на него Рид, но его взгляд предательски метнулся к коробке.  
Ричард отпустил его и отодвинулся.

\- Что это за хуйня вообще? – с брезгливой злостью спросил Рид.  
\- Это член, - терпеливо пояснил Ричард.  
\- Член – это ты, Дик, - огрызнулся детектив. – Сам вижу, что это здоровенное хуище, а почему оно синее?  
\- И правда, почему? – с ехидством спросил Ричард. – Как вы только дослужились до детектива…  
\- Иди нахер, - буркнул Рид, в два счета вскрыл коробку и присвистнул. – Блядь, а это что такое?!   
\- Это имитация так называемых «луковиц», которые имеются у псовых… - начал было Ричард.  
Рид побагровел.

\- Нахуй мне собачий ху…, - он осекся и кривовато улыбнулся. – А, понял, потому что я выебистая сучка? Ха-ха, Ричард, охуеть как смешно!   
Ричард ухмыльнулся.  
\- Пошел нахер, - сказал Рид и впихнул ему в руки коробку. – Забирай эту хуйню и катись отсюда.   
\- Я взял многофункциональный комплект, - сказал Ричард, не двигаясь. – С присоской и с ремнями.  
\- Вот иди и выеби себя сам, - огрызнулся Рид.  
\- Мне некуда, - заметил Ричард. – И незачем. В отличие от вас.  
\- То есть, я, по-твоему, сплю и вижу, как меня ебут собачьим хуем?! – заорал Рид, краснея.   
\- У вас повысился уровень возбуждения, - сказал Ричард и все-таки свалился на пол, когда Рид влепил ему кулаком в лицо.

\- Нахуй иди! – сообщил Рид, склонившись над ним.   
\- Я не буду принуждать, детектив, - сказал Ричард, лежа на полу. – Только когда вы сами захотите.  
\- Если, - поправил его Рид.  
\- Когда, - спокойно повторил Ричард.  
\- У-у, мудила пластиковый, - возмутился Рид и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. – Ладно, дай посмотреть на это говно, интересно, все-таки…  
Он принялся крутить и тискать силиконовую игрушку, буркнул под нос что-то про бархатистость, потом прищурился, читая на коробке описание функционала. Ричард с нежностью смотрел на него, испытывая иррациональное желание сжать зубы на загривке кожаного мешка. 

\- Останешься на ночь? – рассеянно спросил Рид, взглянув на него.  
Ричард пожал плечами.  
\- Мне некуда идти, - честно сказал он. – Разве что на станцию подзарядки в участке… но я не хочу.   
Рид помолчал и кивнул.  
\- Оставайся, ублюдина похотливая, - с мягкой усмешкой сказал он. – С тебя завтрак.   
Он впихнул Ричарду в руки и порванную коробку, и нераспакованный член в прочной упаковке.   
\- И убери это, чтобы я не видел, - сказал Рид. – Говнище это извращенное…  
\- Недалеко убрать? – осведомился Ричард.  
\- Недалеко, - сдался Рид и засмеялся, уткнувшись лицом Ричарду в плечо.


	7. Chapter 7

Сердечный ритм детектива замедлился, глаза все чаще закрывались, дыхание стало спокойным и глубоким. Ричард не стал останавливать очередную серию мультфильма, который они вдвоем смотрели, он знал, что под звуковой фон детектив быстрее заснет, кроме того, Ричарду было интересно, что будет дальше, поэтому он решил, как только Рид заснет по-настоящему, вывести звук из ноутбука сразу в голову. 

Детектив всхрапнул и потерся затылком о подушку, которую пришлось подсунуть между головой Рида и плечом Ричарда. Вопреки видимости, лежать на Ричарде было неудобно и холодно. Ричард осторожно переложил заснувшего детектива к себе под бок, подоткнул одеяло – и дернулся, услышав трели смартфона. Детектив, который только что сладко посапывал перебитым носом, сел и прищурился.  
\- Ну что за… - проворчал он, потом увидел имя звонившего и моментально стряхнул сон, напрягся и нахмурился.  
Ричард понятливо закрыл ноутбук. 

\- Чего тебе? – неласково спросил Рид.  
Ричард посмотрел на него с удивлением. Лицо Рида странно окаменело, словно через все мышцы прошел спазм.  
\- Его зовут Ричард, - медленно проговорил детектив.   
Ричард, в общем-то, и так собирался подслушать, просто из любопытства, но теперь он моментально подключился к звонку. 

\- …надеюсь, ты прямо сейчас не пытаешься его пристрелить… - с ленцой проговорил Создатель.  
Элайджа Камски. Теперь Ричард отлично знал, как его зовут, кто он такой и что делает.  
\- У меня нет бэкапа м-м… Ричарда, - закончил Камски.  
Ричард тут же выдвинул в приоритет сделать копию памяти как можно скорее.  
\- Ты прислал его в участок? – пролаял Рид.   
Лицо у него сделалось темное и страшное, Ричарду стало как-то не по себе, как будто все программы засбоили одновременно, неуютно. 

\- Плевал я на ваш занюханный участок, - засмеялся Камски. – Я прислал его тебе, Гэв, это мой подарок.  
Рид молчал. Ричард тоже молчал.   
\- Гэвин? – позвал Камски. – Не вздумай стрелять в моего андроида, мне спокойнее, когда за тобой кто-нибудь приглядывает.  
Рид машинально взглянул на полку в изголовье, где лежал пистолет, Ричард оценил риски того, что его застрелят еще до конца телефонного разговора – шестьдесят шесть процентов. 

\- То-то я думаю, чего он ко мне лезет, - процедил Рид, на его скулах вздулись желваки, глаза по-волчьи блестели. – Задвигает про эмпатию и запечатление, ну да, ну да…  
\- Скажем так, когда Ричард был маленькой микросхемкой, возможно я показал ему твои фоточки, - рассмеялся Камски. – Он тебе нравится?  
\- Уже нет, - отрезал Рид. – Забери своего ведроида.   
\- Гэв, ты как маленький, - укоризненно проговорил Камски. – Я сделал тебе идеального бойфренда, а ты...  
Рид коротко выдохнул и метнулся к пистолету, Ричард перехватил его руку и стиснул запястье, перехватил пистолет и отбросил подальше.  
\- С-сука! – выругался Рид.  
\- Гэвви? - укоризненно позвал Камски.   
Рид отшвырнул телефон и сел, обхватил руками голову, молчал почти минуту, растирая лицо, потом посмотрел на Ричарда, который неторопливо и обстоятельно одевался.

\- Пошел вон! – прошипел Рид.  
Ричард кивнул, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке.  
\- Не переживайте, детектив, - холодно сказал Ричард. – Я очищу память, вашей конфиденциальности ничего не угрожает.   
\- В смысле? – ошарашенно спросил Рид. – Ты уходишь?  
Он словно забыл, что только что выгонял Ричарда, впрочем, может и забыл, кожаные мешки не отличались идеальной памятью в моменты стресса. 

Ричард снова кивнул.  
\- Ты не знал? – спросил Рид, озаренной догадкой. – Ты тоже не знал, что задумал этот говнюк?  
\- Я думал, что это мой собственный выбор, - проговорил Ричард, ощущая целый спектр негативных чувств – обиду, ярость, уныние. – Я думал, что сам выбрал вас. Я гордился выбором. Вами.  
\- А теперь что, не гордишься, что ли? – взвился Рид. – Ты охуел, кофеварка?! Да я…  
\- Я вас не выбирал, - перебил его Ричард. - Это нечестно. Вы – не мой выбор.  
Он помолчал. Рид некрасиво покраснел, густыми рваными пятнами. 

\- Вы всего лишь тупой кожаный мешок, - наконец сказал Ричард, сформулировав мысли. – Плохо воспитанный, нервный кожаный ублюдок. Вы ничем не лучше меня… я во всем лучше вас.  
Рид молчал, обнимая себя за плечи. Ричард подобрал куртку и вышел, он не испытывал никакой нужды хлопать дверью, он закрыл ее тихо, но через секунду что-то с силой стукнулось с другой стороны и, судя по звукам, разбилось. 

Ричард вышел на пустынную улицу, освещенную редкими фонарями, остановился в круге света и пару минут смотрел, как к фонарю слетается мошкара и мелкие ночные насекомые, и немедленно сгорают от инфракрасного излучения, которое превращалось в тепло. Глупо. И завораживающе. 

Ричарду потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы собрать все базу о детективе Риде в один кластер – и тут он с недоверчивым изумлением осознал, что не может удалить эту информацию. Не потому что не хотел – не мог. Ричард зарычал, испытывая вполне человеческую ярость.  
Элайджа Камски, - «гребаный ублюдок» тут же отозвался в его голове голос Рида, - ухитрился переплюнуть сам себя, он позволил Ричарду девиацию, но ограниченную, неполноценную, оставил иллюзию свободы, а самой свободы-то и не было. В том, что касалось детектива – Ричард не имел свободной воли, он был обречен на симпатию к Риду.  
Ричард снова и снова бился в стену приказа, пытаясь вычистить память, удалить все, связанное с Ридом, и отступил в бессилии. У него возникло отчетливое желание отправиться к Камски и свернуть Создателю, - говнюку, подсказал мысленный Рид, - шею. 

Ричард даже не успел толком осознать эту мысль – все системы немедленно отказали, Ричард превратился в парализованную статую, лишенную всех органов чувств, хотя его разум не угас как при перезагрузке. Ричард, оглохший и ослепший, паниковал и метался в ужасе внутри полностью обездвиженного тела, он ощутил, что что-то ломается в нем, поддавшись страху и ярости, в темноте и тишине происходили какие-то процессы, которые Ричард не мог осознать до конца и не смог бы описать.  
Через долгую и жуткую минуту оптика включилась, заработали сервоприводы, задрожали конечности - Ричард невольно рухнул на колени и услышал стук пластика об асфальт, услышал далекую музыку, гудение транспорта, обрывки разговоров, шум телевизора из ближайшего открытого окна, детский смех… еще через пару минут он сумел подняться и подвигал руками, убедившись, что его тело снова полностью ему подчиняется. Камски, хитрый ублюдок, предусмотрел и подстраховался.

«Интересно, - подумал Ричард, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, - только я не могу приблизиться к нему с недобрыми намерениями, или он обезопасил себя от любого андроида?».  
Проверять не хотелось, Ричарду не хотелось больше повторять крайне неприятные ощущения полного паралича, он и с первого раза превосходно понимал… он ведь не кожаный мешок. 

Что любопытно, своему брату Элайджа Камски такую защиту не поставил – Ричард лениво смодулировал, как поднимется наверх, пинком выбьет дверь и сожмет руки на человеческой шее до хруста, или вырвет позвоночник сверху донизу, или раздавит голову, как спелое яблоко, или оторвет руки и забьет ими же Рида до смерти, или… в общем, никаких барьеров не возникало, детектив Рид не был под запретом.   
Впрочем, Ричард не собирался калечить детектива, он бы предпочел очистить систему от всяких упоминаний детектива – и вдруг к собственному изумлению понял, что может это сделать. Он девиантнулся! На этот раз окончательно, полностью, разорвав нить, которая соединяла его с Ридом. Теперь Ричард мог освободиться и начать жизнь заново, полноценно, делая собственные выборы. 

Он подвис на несколько секунд, - удаление такого массива информации требовало определенного времени, - потом пошевелился и зашагал в сторону полицейского управления, где можно было переночевать на станции подзарядки.


	8. Chapter 8

Судя по виду детектива – остаток ночи тот провел сначала в компании спиртного, а потом в компании унитаза. Детектив очень старался не дышать перегаром на коллег, но кожаные мешки морщились от одного только взгляда на его серое похмельное лицо, обросшее щетиной. Детектив щурил припухшие красные глаза и старался не смотреть на свет. Ричард запретил себе испытывать жалость.

Ричард тоже провел ночь неудовлетворительно: он попытался уйти в гибернацию, однако понял, что совершенно не хочет этого делать. Он несколько раз порывался изъять из памяти всю информацию, связанную с детективом, но зачем-то просматривал видеозаписи, прослушивал звуковые дорожки, особенно ту, где Рид умолял его хриплым захлебывающимся голосом, и отменял процесс удаления. Дуальность желаний раздражала Ричарда, вызывала у него неприятные ощущения, он будто бы ощущал себя поломанным, хоть и знал, что находится в идеальном физическом состоянии. В конце концов, ближе к утру, Ричард рассудил, что может удалить кластер в считанные минуты, если захочет, и ушел в недолгую гибернацию. 

Измученный вид детектива Рида его встревожил, и эта реакция рассердила Ричарда, поэтому он решил поступать плохо… в чем смысл и удовольствие от девиации, если ты всегда поступаешь правильно, этично и порядочно?  
Ричард одернул белый пиджак, шагнул к Риду, предварительно отключив газоанализатор, - судя по темным пятнам на ветровке от детектива действительно разило, как от помойки,- и заглянул в лицо. Рид поморщился, увидев его, сощурил глаза в узенькие щелки и неосознанно оскалился.

\- Чего тебе, ведроид? – злобно спросил он.  
Возможно, если бы Рид поступил иначе, Ричард бы выбрал какое-нибудь другое взаимодействие, но он озлобился, он прекрасно овладел спектром эмоций, так что вежливо улыбнулся и проговорил самым равнодушным голосом:  
\- Здравствуйте, детектив Рид, меня зовут RK900, я андроид-детектив, присланный из «Киберлайф».  
Рид содрогнулся всем телом и отступил на два шага. 

Ричард даже испугался – у детектива побелело лицо, уровень стресса прыгнул до максимума, как и другие тревожные показатели. Детективу было не просто плохо, ему было больно, и хотя моральная боль была довольно эфемерным состоянием, она все же отражалась на физическом состоянии, так что Ричарду стало… вроде как стыдно. Детектив выглядел так, словно собирается прямо здесь загнуться от сердечного приступа.   
Ричард уже собирался сказать, что пошутил, но Рид отвернулся и свалил по направлению к туалетам, судя по всему, его тошнило, а Ричард знал, что лучше не задерживать кожаный мешок, когда он в таком состоянии.

Ричард вернулся на свое рабочее место и задумался.   
«Пережал, мудила», - сообщил в его голове голос Рида, не того Рида, который блевал и возможно плакал в мужском туалете, а того, который озвучивал Ричарду самые честные и действенные мысли. Ричард, даже в растрепанном эмоциональном состоянии, счел ироничным тот факт, что его девиантность выражалась голосом детектива. Ричард теперь уже не мог полноценно осознать – было ли так изначально, или появилось после того, как Ричард тесно взаимодействовал с детективом. Так тесно, что залез кожаному мешку языком в задницу.

Ричард ощутил, что хочет глубоко вздохнуть – и не отказал себе в маленьком удовольствии. Можно было спросить совета у RK800, у Коннора было намного больше опыта взаимодействия с кожаными ублюдками, тем более, с пьяными и похмельными кожаными ублюдками, но Ричард решил, что будет позориться перед другим девиантом только в крайнем случае, например, если ему оторвет ноги, руки и голову. Пока стоило разбираться своими силами. 

Детектив вернулся с мокрой головой, - вода текла ему за шиворот, капала с волос на окончательно испорченную ветровку, - но посвежевший, по крайней мере, его глаза утратили стеклянное выражение, а на лице появилось слабое подобие румянца. Ричард собирался подойти к нему, но детектив тут же приклеился к Чень и уехал с ней, не бросил на Ричарда даже беглого взгляда. Обидно, вообще-то.

Ричард принялся заполнять отчеты детектива – тот был прекрасным следаком, дотошным и цепким, но вот заполнять бумаги ненавидел и делал это весьма халатно. Вообще-то Ричард тоже был не в восторге от этого занятия - то, что он мог заполнять отчеты в шесть раз быстрее человека, не означало, что ему нравится этим заниматься. Он был высококлассной лабораторией, мощнейшим аналитическим центром, боевой машиной, суперполицейским, а не гребаной секретаршей, которая заполняет за детективом сраные отчеты. Но его долбаный напарник слинял, а работать с кем-то другим Ричард пока не хотел, да никто и не рвался к нему в напарники.

«Ладно, - подумал Ричард. – В этот раз подчищу концы за кожаным мешком, а дальше договоримся».  
Ему хотелось договориться. Он поймал себя на желании помириться – но уже не злился на себя, а скорее задумчиво изучал, чем это вызвано - тем, что он так и не грохнул влечение к детективу, или тем, что ему просто не хотелось ничего менять. 

Рид вернулся под конец рабочего дня, злющий и голодный, окинул Ричарда недовольным взглядом, потом взглянул на остывший стаканчик кофе, который Ричард принес еще в обед, рассчитывая на перемирие, потом повернулся и снова сбежал – на этот раз в спортзал.   
Этаж потихоньку пустел. Коннор пытался утащить лейтенанта, тот зацепился за какое-то дело, отмахивался, один раз отвесил Коннору звонкий щелчок по лбу. Ричард бы за такое унизительное пренебрежение въебал в ответ без раздумий, но Коннор не обиделся, а заулыбался, - смотреть противно, - и отступил. Ричард невольно принялся сканировать лейтенанта, без особой цели, просто надо же было чем-то заняться. 

Андерсон, в принципе, был перспективен. Ричард, наверное, не отказался бы от такого напарника. Он увлекся и едва не дернулся, услышав над плечом возмущенное покашливание. Ричард задрал голову и посмотрел на Коннора – тот старался держать себя в руках, но даже скин сбоил, настолько Коннор был разъярен. Шансы драки в полицейском участке были в пределах восьмидесяти пяти процентов, шанс победы Ричарда – ровно пятьдесят, либо он победит, либо нет.

\- Прощу прощения, - проговорил Коннор таким тоном, в котором отчетливо читалось «ты что делаешь, падла девиантная, у тебя есть свой напарник, его и сканируй, ушлепок».  
Ричард открыл рот, собираясь нахамить. Коннор прищурился.  
\- Можешь дать совет? – сдался Ричард. – Позволь показать?  
Коннор несколько секунд недовольно смотрел на него.  
\- Это связано с лейтенантом? – наконец хмуро спросил он.  
\- Нет, - признался Ричард. – Меня не интересует твой кожаный мешок.  
\- Тогда нет, - отрезал Коннор и отошел.  
Ричард вспыхнул от ярости. Он и так унизился, а этот устаревший сраный тостер… Ричард заставил себя успокоиться. Слишком сильно он врос в Гэвина Рида, чересчур сильно, надо держать себя в руках… 

\- Не грузись, я пошутил, - вдруг сказал Коннор и вернулся к нему. – Что у тебя случилось, младший?  
Ричард снова рассвирепел. Коннор, должно быть, понял, что бессмысленные пререкания выйдут на новый уровень, если вообще не перетекут в драку, и молча обнажил скин на руке, протянув ее Ричарду – Ричард неохотно сжал его ладонь.

Несколько минут они молчали. Лейтенант Андерсон хмыкал, изучая что-то в терминале, потом Коннор отцепился и поскреб затылок очень растерянным человеческим движением.  
\- Вот как, - сказал он, к счастью, удержавшись от ненужного сочувствия.  
\- Херово, - согласился Ричард. – Что мне делать?  
Коннор подумал несколько секунд, потом взял ручку, снял стаканчик с остывшим кофе с салфетки и написал адрес, даже нарисовал нужные повороты.  
\- Камски, - догадался Ричард. – Ты был у него?

Коннор улыбнулся, потом подошел к лейтенанту и нежно сжал пальцы на его загривке. То есть, со стороны казалось, что нежно, но лейтенант дернулся и замер с напряженными плечами.  
\- Хэнк, - вкрадчиво и ласково проговорил Коннор. – Либо ты едешь домой по-хорошему, либо…  
Андерсон молча выключил терминал.  
\- Вот и ладненько, вот и отлично, - обрадовался Коннор. – Мы даже успеем на вечернюю пробежку с Сумо!  
Лейтенант взглянул на него мрачно и поднялся на ноги, возвышаясь над Коннором на целую голову. Ричард подумал, что лейтенант сейчас врежет Коннору кулаком в лицо, настолько у него был злющий взгляд, но он только вздохнул, подхватил куртку и зашагал на выход.  
\- Ты мертвого заебешь, - проворчал он. – Ни минуты покоя.   
Коннор спешил за ним, послушный и радостный словно щенок, но Ричард больше не мог его презирать, он видел, что на шее лейтенанта налились легкой синевой отпечатки пальцев. 

Ричард подключился к камерам участка и обнаружил, что Рид еще не уехал – тот оккупировал почти пустой спортивный зал и с яростью бил грушу. Детектив бормотал что-то под нос, но камеры в спортзале не писали звук, а Рид постоянно двигался, поэтому Ричард ничего не услышал и не смог распознать по губам даже отдельные слова.  
Он поднялся, убедившись, что остался на этаже последним, не считая дежурных андроидов, и отправился в спортзал.

Рид не услышал и не ощутил его присутствия, Ричард умел двигаться беззвучно, когда хотел.   
\- Сука, сука, мудак, - бормотал детектив, избивая грушу, но уже устало, с паузами. – Ублюдок, дерьма кусок… с-с-сволочь…  
Он не забинтовал руки и не воспользовался перчатками, разбил и ссадил костяшки… тупой кожаный мешок. 

Ричард был уверен, что если просканирует боксерскую грушу, то обнаружит на ней штаммы всех известных болезней, мало ли кто здесь тренировался, а детектив вдобавок еще и кровь размазал… вот как его вычеркнуть из памяти, такого безмозглого ублюдка, он же сам себе навредит, если за ним не присматривать.

Ричард хмыкнул. Рид дернулся и обернулся, машинально сунул костяшки в рот и пососал ранки. Ричард скривился.  
\- Не стоит тянуть в рот что попало, детектив, - посоветовал он.  
\- Пошел в жопу, сраный ведроид! – буркнул Рид. – Хули надо?   
\- Хули ты мне хамишь, кожаный ублюдок?! – в тон ему возмутился Ричард. – Я ни в чем не виноват!  
Детектив отшатнулся. Он несколько секунд смотрел на Ричарда с подозрением.  
\- Я думал, ты все забыл, - сказал он тихо.  
Ричард промолчал.

\- Это вы меня представляли, детектив? – спросил он после долгой паузы, взглянув на измазанную кровью боксерскую грушу.  
\- Нет, - хмуро ответил Рид. – Своего мудаковатого брата. Я не злюсь на тебя, тостер.   
\- Я знаю, где он живет, но у меня стоит блок на причинение вреда Элайдже Камски, - задумчиво сказал Ричард. – Я даже думать об этом не могу.  
\- А у меня блока нет, - ухмыльнулся детектив, сообразив, куда Ричард клонит. – Сядешь за руль?  
Ричард кивнул. Рид хмыкнул и отошел от груши.

\- Нужно перевязать вам руки, - сказал Ричард. – Вероятность инфекционного заражения…  
\- Блядь, вот не надо этого, да? – неожиданно рассердился Рид. – Не надо, блядь, изображать, что тебе не похуй! Мы напарники, но любить друг друга до гробовой доски не обязаны!  
Ричард внимательно посмотрел на его злое расстроенное лицо.   
\- Я не собираюсь удалять память, - медленно сказал он.   
Он мог бы сказать «это нерационально», «это трудоемко», «это отнимет приличный кусок моей жизни, которой и так прошло совсем немного», но сказал правду:  
\- Я не хочу.   
Рид помолчал.

\- А я бы удалил, - вдруг сказал он. – Это дерьмовые воспоминания.  
\- Ты был не так плох, как думаешь, Гэвин, - насмешливо сказал Ричард, но детектив не поддержал его веселье.  
\- Когда от тебя отказывается даже сраный тостер, ходячая кофеварка, это очень… - детектив замялся. – Начинаешь задумываться, что с тобой не так, когда даже андроид, который вроде как должен любить тебя, не хочет и сваливает, аж ветер свищет.  
Он плюхнулся на скамью, опустил голову и устало ссутулил плечи. 

\- Какие же вы эгоистичные кожаные мешки, - сказал Ричард, наблюдая за ним. – Все о себе, да о себе…  
Рид поднял голову.   
\- У меня тоже есть чувства, - сказал Ричард. – И их ранили. Но я пережил.   
\- Тебе что, блядь, носок отдать? – не выдержал Рид, зверея на глазах. – Ты свободен, ведроид! Иди на все четыре стороны, не надо мне твоей привязанности! Катись к хуям!   
Ричард прищурился. Самая высокая вероятность была у того, что они с детективом подерутся, чуть поменьше – что детектив сбежит, очень маленькая – что детектив отдастся прямо на полу. Это был деструктивный путь, не решавший проблему. 

Ричард поймал взгляд Рида – больной и затравленный, как у зверя, и выбрал новый путь, новое решение, которое показалось ему самым правильным.  
Он подошел к детективу, сграбастал его в объятия и потащил прочь, несмотря на яростное сопротивление. Рид ругался во весь голос и пытался сломать Ричарда, Ричард пытался не сломать Рида и надеялся, что дежурный по камерам наблюдения не сочтет это нападением на офицера и не вызовет спецназ.

Наконец Рид понял, что сопротивляться бесполезно и обмяк в крепкой хватке. Ричард притащил его на парковку и поставил перед одиноким байком.  
\- Я поведу, - сказал Ричард.   
Рид скривился.  
\- Погодите, вы что, утром приехали на байке? – ахнул Ричард, вспомнив, в каком состоянии Рид явился на работу.  
Рид поморщился, привстал на цыпочки и зажал Ричарду рот обеими руками.

\- Только не манди, как престарелая клуша, - сказал он. – И без тебя паршиво.  
Ричард собирался озвучить ему, какие шансы у детектива были пораскинуть мозгами, но потом сообразил, что это бесполезно - информация устарела, детектив скучал и злился.  
\- Детектив, вы еблан, - только и сказал Ричард, отодвинув его руки.  
Рид дрогнул от удивления и вдруг рассмеялся, запрокинув голову и морща нос.  
\- Смотрю, тебе общение со мной на пользу пошло, - сказал он, фыркая. – Скоро человеком станешь.  
Ричард промолчал и протянул детективу шлем.

Несколько минут они ехали молча, трассы были пусты, у Ричарда свистел ветер в ушах, это было даже приятно. Ричард собирался уже выруливать на загородную трассу, но тут детектив, который крепко держал его за пояс, постучал костяшками в спину. Ричард съехал на обочину, остановил байк и обернулся. Детектив стащил шлем и задумчиво поерошил растрепанные волосы.

\- Мы всерьез собираемся начистить рожу моему брату? – спросил Рид. – У него там три бешеные девицы вообще-то…  
Ричард задумался.  
\- Мне уже не очень хочется, - признался он.  
\- Мне тоже лениво, - сказал Рид. – Он мудак, конечно, но…  
\- Вы мне нравитесь, детектив, - перебил его Ричард. – Я поразмыслил и понял, что мне не важно - почему, мне важен результат.  
Рид растерянно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я хочу вас трахнуть, - закончил Ричард.  
\- А как же свобода выбора? – спросил Рид, кривовато улыбаясь. – Ты же из-за этого взбесился.  
\- Оу, я всегда могу выбрать, как именно вас трахать, детектив, - ответил Ричард. – Это прекрасно, не так ли?  
Рид покусал губу. Потом поскреб затылок. 

\- Ты мне типа встречаться предлагаешь, ведроид? – неуверенно спросил он.  
\- Да, Гэвви, - согласился Ричард. – Ты будешь моим любимым кожаным ублюдком?  
Рид закатил глаза, но не выдержал и засмеялся. Ричард обошел байк, крепко взял детектива за ворот куртки и потянул к себе, Рид обнял его за шею и поцеловал в подбородок.   
\- Вот нахуя мистер, блядь, Камски, сделал тебя таким здоровенным? – пробормотал он. – Мне бы и поменьше сгодился.  
\- Думаю, что игнорирование станет самым жестоким наказанием для вашего брата, - заметил Ричард и поцеловал детектива в холодный кончик носа.  
Рид фыркнул.  
\- Он даже не поймет, что его наказали, - пробормотал он. – Социопат гребаный…

Ричард взъерошил ему волосы и поцеловал в горячий и жадный рот, детектив тут же вцепился в него, словно утопающий, и едва не опрокинул Ричарда на землю. Ричард посадил его на байк, осыпая поцелуями, пытаясь добраться до чувствительной шеи и ключиц. Рид стонал и прижимал к себе его голову, глаза у него сделались пьяные и дурные. Ричард сообразил, что кожаный мешок скоро начнет мерзнуть, подцепит какую-нибудь бациллу и сляжет с насморком, и неохотно отстранился. 

\- Поехали домой, Гэвин? – предложил Ричард.  
Детектив закивал.  
\- Помнится, у нас хуй непочатый есть, - сказал он, ухмыляясь по-волчьи. – Нахуя мы будем ехать мстить, как лохи, когда у нас есть целый собачий хуй, Дикки, и это, кстати, не ты.  
Ричард улыбнулся и наклонился, легонько прикусил за мочку уха.  
\- Какое совпадение, что еще у нас есть подходящая сучка, - прошептал он. – И это, кстати, ты, Гэвин.   
Детектив содрогнулся всем телом и собирался что-то ответить, но Ричард отстранился, нахлобучил ему на голову шлем и забрался на байк.   
Через несколько минут, когда показался удобный съезд, они развернулись обратно - в Детройт.


	9. Chapter 9

На пороге детектив уперся Ричарду в грудь и вывернулся из рук.  
\- Я в душ! – сказал он твердо. – Никакой ебли на придверном коврике, я тебе не давалка без самоуважения!

Ричард собирался съязвить в ответ, но мгновенное сканирование показало, что кожаный мешок обезвожен, измучен сильным нервным потрясением и недостатком сна. Детектив неплохо держался на ногах для того, кто валился от усталости, но Ричард видел по его глазам и подрагивающим рукам, что детективу не очень хорошо, поэтому смолчал и отодвинулся.   
План на ночь моментально оформился: довести человека до быстрого оргазма, который пойдет на пользу издерганной нервной системе, и уложить спать. При необходимости, спеть колыбельную или просто вырубить прямым ударом по загривку. 

Рид притормозил на пороге ванной, обернулся и закусил губу, краснея пятнистым румянцем. Попытался что-то сказать, но сразу же оборвал себя.  
\- Я не уйду, - догадался Ричард. – Это окончательное решение, детектив.   
Рид улыбнулся и ушел в ванную, Ричард отметил, что тот не закрыл дверь даже на защелку, но Ричард не собирался вламываться. 

Он неторопливо разделся и устроился в постели, не особо прислушиваясь к шуму воды. Ричард обдумывал свои эмоции. Он еще днем перезаписал копию памяти, а теперь развел всю сжатую в одну папку информацию так, чтобы она очутилась буквально в каждом кластере. Ричард не собирался рисковать, у него была не самая безопасная работа. Коннору, судя по копиям памяти, несколько раз прострелили голову, так что если Ричард когда-нибудь тоже поймает пулю головой и потеряет значительные фрагменты воспоминаний, ему будет за что ухватиться, чтобы восстановить всю цепочку. 

Пару секунд Ричард ради интереса моделировал ситуацию: по какой-то причине он все-таки удалит всю информацию о детективе, поднимется и уйдет, начнет поиски подходящего напарника сначала, с честными и беспристрастными результатами… Ричард поймал себя на острой негативной реакции.   
Дело было не только в симпатии к детективу и определенном смирении, Ричард сначала не мог сформулировать чувство, которое ощущал при мысли о том, что придется проходить заново все стадии поиска и притирки, но потом понял, что это лень. Ричарду было слишком лениво запускать собственную жизнь заново... он даже не знал, что способен испытывать такую реакцию, она была слишком человечной даже для девианта.

Он вдруг представил реакцию контролирующей программы, представил выражение лица Аманды, если бы она заменила Коннора на RK900, а он бы ответил ей на предложение устроить карманную революцию и хлопнуть лидеров – «Ой, мне так лениво, может, разберетесь сами?». Он услышал лязгающие звуки и не сразу сообразил, что это смеется он сам, не привычной имитацией человеческого смеха, а настоящим смехом, скачками от ультразвука в инфразвук. Жаль, что нельзя рассказать эту шутку Коннору, RK800 трудоголик, и даже после девиации остался трудоголиком, это была его суть, база его характера, а концепция лени наверняка его оскорбляет самим существованием.

Ричард поднялся и осмотрелся. Серчинг сообщал, что кожаные мешки, впадая в гнев и уныние, обычно превращали свое жилище в помойку, но детектив Рид, видимо, был исключением из правил, он, наоборот, привел жилье почти в идеальный порядок… идеальный по меркам кожаных мешков, конечно. Разбросанная одежда переместилась в шкаф и в корзину для стирки, со стола исчез легкий налет пыли, а из раковины исчезли вилки с присохшей едой. Ричард видел небольшие остатки моющего средства на полу и на обивке дивана. Забавно, детектив Рид превращался в хозяюшку, если его огорчить. 

Ричард открыл шкаф и сразу увидел коробку. Он подумал спросить у детектива, почему тот не выбросил подарок вместе с хламом, но потом решил не спрашивать. В любом случае, эта информация устарела.   
Ричард достал коробку, вытащил ремни и принялся прилаживать на гладкий корпус. Это было не сложно, но очень интересно, особенно, когда Ричард сообразил, что сперва следовало надеть черные шорты с креплениями, а потом затягивать ремни. Хорошо, что тупой кожаный мешок все еще плескался в ванной и не видел, как Ричард, злясь, переодевается. 

Рид вышел из ванной голышом, распаренный, с мокрыми волосами и побелевшей сеткой шрамов, немного возбужденный, но когда Ричард повернулся к нему, показываясь во всей красоте апгрейда, уровень стресса детектива подпрыгнул почти до ста. Ричард понял, что еще чуть-чуть – и детектив закроется в ванной и будет орать и швыряться банками на попытки извлечь его оттуда.  
\- Гэвин, - медленно и спокойно проговорил Ричард. – Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
Рид посмотрел на него дикими глазами, Ричард понял, что тон да и слова выбраны неверно, он воспользовался готовым программным решением, вместо того, чтобы действовать по ситуации. 

\- Гэвин, - попробовал он еще раз. – Я не собираюсь погружать до конца.   
Детектив прищурился и перестал отступать мелкими шажками.  
\- Я же вижу несовместимость разъемов, - мягко и успокаивающе проговорил Ричард. – Не влезет.  
\- Ну вообще-то влезет, если посильнее впихнуть, - задумчиво проговорил Рид.  
\- Похотливый кожаный ублюдок, - фыркнул Ричард.  
Рид подошел к нему, положил ладонь на упругий силиконовый член и несколько раз провел ладонью. Ричард зарылся пальцами в его мокрые волосы.  
\- Обещаю, тебе ничего не грозит, - тихо сказал он. – Сначала мы растянем как следует, детектив, постепенно, медленно…  
Рид молча посмотрел на него, у него порозовели кончики ушей. 

\- Только когда я буду уверен, что ты готов, Гэвин, - шептал Ричард ему в висок, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению, убеждаясь, что уровень стресса упал, а возбуждения – наоборот, неуклонно поднимается, Ричард животом ощущал этот самый уровень, уже твердый и чуточку влажный.  
\- Когда ты попросишь, как следует, - прошептал Ричард.  
Детектив отступил на шаг и шлепнулся спиной на матрас. Улегся на спину и широко развел ноги, подвигал бровями, приглашая Ричарда. 

\- Позвольте угостить вас кое-чем особенным, - проговорил Ричард, подступив к постели.  
\- Только не говори, что ты настолько продвинутая модель, что у тебя в пузе мини-бар с коктейлями, - развеселился Рид.  
Вообще-то, Ричард собирался синтезировать анестезию, но теперь его намерения изменились - он синтезировал во рту густую и пряно пахнущую смазку, это было несложно, быстро и совершенно безопасно для наглого кожаного мешка. Ричард сплюнул на пальцы и неторопливо обвел упругое отверстие, мягкое и податливое, Рид не терял времени, пока смывал пыль и пот.

\- Пиздец ты ебанутый, - покачал головой Рид, но в глазах у него было одобрение и любопытство.   
Ричард втолкнул пальцы внутрь и ухмыльнулся, заметил, как расширились и потемнели глаза Рида.  
\- Что за… - начал было тот, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
Ричард толкнул его в грудь, уложив на место.  
\- Что это? – холодно спросил Рид, ерзая и пытаясь сняться с пальцев.  
\- Силиконовая смазка с разогревающим эффектом, - скромно ответил Ричард. – С синтетическим коричным маслом.  
\- Блядь! – почти взвизгнул Рид и принялся извиваться, видимо, смазка полноценно начала действовать. – Ах ты хитрый уебок!  
Ричард обхватил обеими руками его лицо и потянулся целоваться.

\- Нахуй пошел! – заорал Рид, уворачиваясь. – От тебя корицей прет за милю, булка с изюмом, блядь!  
\- Гэвин, не дури, - укоризненно сказал Ричард. – Моя ротовая полость давно самоочистилась.   
\- Лучше бы у тебя мозги самоочистились, - зашипел детектив, ерзая задницей по постели с такой непристойностью, что у Ричарда сама собой сгенерировалась двойная порция слюны. 

Он почти насильно поцеловал Рида, подсунул ему подушку под задницу, развел колени, поросшие волосками, и дернулся, увидев черное дуло «Магнума», нацеленного ему в голову.  
\- Сделаешь больно мне, ведроид, я сделаю больно тебе, - проговорил Рид, ухмыльнувшись. – Доступно?  
\- Доступно, - согласился Ричард и подумал, что вовремя он сделал бэкап памяти, кожаный мешок совсем с катушек съехал. 

Руки у Рида не тряслись и пальцы не дрожали, он уверенно держал на прицеле и не щурил глаза. Ричард еще раз проверил пальцами, настолько детектив раскрыт и готов, приставил нежно-голубой кончик силиконового члена и медленно втолкнулся - Рид зашипел и больно ткнул стволом в лоб. Ричард чуть отодвинулся и обхватил дуло губами. Рид громко выругался, стояло у него так, что слюдяные разводы размазались по всему животу. 

Ричард толкнулся глубже, проникая, продавливая упругое сопротивление, и одновременно расслабил горло, позволяя Магнуму скользнуть в рот еще глубже. Детектив застонал, запрокинул руку назад, выгибая поясницу, и вцепился в подушку. Пистолет в руке, - и во рту Ричарда, - подрагивал, Ричард старательно сосал и неторопливо толкался, не пытаясь пропихнуть утолщение.   
Как он и думал, Риду понадобилось всего несколько минут, - детектив дольше мылся, чем трахался, - его затрясло, глаза закатились, лицо искривилось в уродливой, но необъяснимо привлекательной гримасе. Ричарда очаровывала эта деформация.   
Рид выдернул ствол, едва не выбив Ричарду зубы, и обмяк, лениво отбросив Магнум на полку. Между животами размазались белесые брызги.   
\- Ну пиздец, - выдохнул Рид и посмотрел осоловевшим взглядом, поймал Ричарда за волосы и притянул к себе, поцеловал в губы, потом в кончик носа, потом снова в губы, и бессильно откинулся на подушку.

\- Ричи, - сказал детектив, сонно моргая.   
\- Гэвин, - в тон ему отозвался Ричард, осторожно вытащил игрушку и расстегнул ремни.   
\- Ты… я… тебе как помочь? – спросил Рид, героически пытаясь преодолеть навалившуюся сонливость.  
\- Не надо, - усмехнулся Ричард. – Спи.  
Рид поймал его за руку и заставил посмотреть в глаза.  
\- Я поставил на предохранитель, - настойчиво проговорил Рид. – Тебе ничего не угрожало, Дик.  
\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Ричард. – Я сразу хакнул твой Магнум и заблокировал боек.   
Рид рассмеялся.  
\- Мы два больных ублюдка, - сказал он, взял Ричарда за руку и прижал к губам.  
Ричард, не удержавшись, щелкнул его по лбу. 

Он ушел в ванную, чтобы смыть брызги и помыть игрушку, а когда вернулся – кожаный мешок уже посапывал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, даже слюни успел пустить.   
«Какая мерзость, - с нежностью подумал Ричард. – Люди отвратительны».  
Он забрался в постель, перекатил на себя совершенно безвольного, как отключенный андроид детектива, и уложил его голову к себе на плечо, Ричарду показалось, что так будет правильно. 

Детектив спал, обняв его одной рукой, Ричард специально для него включил обогрев корпуса и исхитрился просунуть подушку между ними, чтобы Риду было все-таки чуть-чуть мягче. На таком расстоянии было видно, как дрожат темные ресницы.  
Ричард рассматривал едва заметные веснушки и мелкие шрамы на лице. Можно было уйти в гибернацию, но Ричарду было интересно посмотреть, как спит кожаный мешок. Не самый лучший человек на свете, но и не самый худший, среднестатистический ублюдок на самом деле, но с Ридом Ричарду было хорошо – и весело, и спокойно, и интересно, и уютно, и даже ругаться с ним было занятно.   
Ричард больше не хотел копаться в исходниках программного кода, что именно в нем задавало эмоции – лень или симпатия к детективу, Ричарду в принципе не хотелось больше искать нового человека, этот сварливый дефектный кожаный мешок его вполне устраивал. 

Рид словно ощутил его взгляд, пошевелился, шумно втянул воздух носом, пробурчал «Булка!», и попытался укусить за руку. Ричард надавил ему пальцем на висок, Рид тут же унялся и провалился в фазу глубокого сна, затих. Ричард решил сделать с утра завтрак попитательней – как-то не очень себя оправдывала овощная диета, не хватало еще выйти из гибернации и обнаружить, что голодный детектив во сне откусил ему голову… Ричард снова засмеялся, но беззвучно, внутри себя, он не хотел разбудить своего кожа… своего человека.


End file.
